Comfortable
by Silent-OverKill The Alpha
Summary: Stiles, Lydia, Scott, and Kira don't know each other but end up living together. Need I say more.
1. Chapter 1

Stiles stepped out of his jeep and looked to the back of it where half of everything he owned waited packed sloppily. His dad pulled up behind him in his own police car where the rest of stiles' things were. He got out and opened his trunk.

"Are you sure it's the right place, looks like a frat house and Stiles I know I don't have to remind you that the only reason you're here is on your scolarship so if you mess up one time..."

"Dad, I know."

"Just...don't get into any trouble, at least until I'm too far away to turn around."

"Don't worry dad, it's me you're talking to."

"I know, that's what worries me."

Stiles pat his father on his back. "Don't worry, I'll keep out of trouble, for now." He said the last part under his breath.

"I heard that. Now let's get movin. I have to be home by eight."

"Why?" Stiles dragged the y.

"Because, as a man of my age and job I don't have enough time to be alone so I'm gonna..."

"Yooouuuu...have a date!" He said matter of factly.

"Well...I uh."

"What's her name?"

"Mellisa."

"Any kids?"

"I don't know."

"Where you two going?"

"To hell if we don't start moving this stuff inside."

"Ok okay." Stiles started grabbing things from his dad's trunk.

"This house is pretty nice. Too bad the scolarship wont pay the rent. How much is it a month anyway?"

"Extremely cheap." He stepped back and looked at the house. It was two stories of bricks and all of the doors and windows were burgandy.

They carried some boxes inside and set them in the living room to take a tour. There was a hallway with a closet at the front door. The hall led to the living room. Directly forward was the kitchen and to the left was the dining room. The basement door was in the kitchen. There was a staircase to the back of the kitchen that lead upstairs where there was another hall but this one was long. There were two bedrooms on each side. The bedrooms on the left shared a bathroom that was connected as well as the right sided rooms. They saw a string in the ceiling that without a doubt opended a staircase to the attic. They went back out side to start moving the rest of Stiles' things when a guy pulled in on a green dirt bike. He was wearing a grey helmet and a grey or steel blue jean jacket. He pulled off the helmet to reveal hair about the same length and look of Stiles' with the only exception being his hair was black. He had brown eyes and as Stiles looked a little closer he realised his jawline was uneven.

"Hey, I'm Scott." He removed a black leather glove to extend a hand shack.

"Stiles." They did a handshake and immediately wondered how they knew it.

"John. I'm Stiles' dad." The Sheriff shook his hand next.

"So need any help?" Scott offered.

"Yeah definantly. I would ask you but uhh." Stiles joked pointing out the fact that he was on a motorcycle.

Scott laughed a bit and then stood taking off his jacket. He had on a black tank top that showed off his tattoo of two stripes on his arm.

"So where's all your stuff anyway?" Stiles asked as they started grabbing things from his Jeep.

"Uh, my buddies are bringing it. They'll be here soon."

It didn't take them long to move everything. But by the time they were done Stiles almost jumped for joy to finally be getting a break. He was gasping for air after going back and fourth up the stairs. Just as he took a seat on the steps a Black Toyota truck pulled in next to Scott's bike.

Stiles almost cried at the five second break he had.

"About time. You guys are so slow." Scott made fun as his two friends stepped out of the truck. A guy a little taller than Scott got out of the driver's seat. He wore dark jeans and a leather jacket. He had a short shaped up beard. And black hair. "Not our fault." He glared at Scott.

Out of the passenger side came a guy a little shorter than Scott. He wore a hoodie and jeans, a casual look. He had dirty blonde hair and the face of a high schooler. Their crew looked like they were thrown together by a lazy matchmaker. "We got pulled over." The young one spoke.

"Hey, Stiles. Come over here." Scott gestured.

Stiles walked over. "What's up?"

"Derek, Liam. This is Stiles. Stiles, these are the guys." Scott introduced them.

"Hey."

"What's up." They exchanged head nods.

They started moving Scotts thing from the truck. Stiles helped but after the third thing he grabbed he fell almost passing out.

"Whoa. Alright man just take a rest." Scott and Derek helped him up and set him in his Jeep. His dad was in his car on the phone which he'd been doing for a while now. Stiles started to wonder how Scott had so much endureance.

Stiles jumped when he heard two girls scream. He got out of the car to see his dad clinching his holstered weapon. The screams came from two new girls. One girl was asian. She had curly black hair. She wore a dark red skirt over black leggings with white polka dots on them. She had a black shirt with a white football number on it and a black jacket with the sleeves pulled up. She completed her outfit with a bunch of red bracelets and those shoes that have hidden wedges inside. The shoes were black with white soles. She was cute but the other girl was the most beautiful girl Stiles had ever seen. She had strawberry blonde hair that Stiles knew was mistaken for red all the time. She had the most beautiful green eyes. She wore a burgandy t-shirt tucked into a short red white and blue plaid skirt complimented with some skin tone colored shoes. She had on pink lipstick and her hair was strait and hanging over her shoulderd. Stiles fell from his Jeep while watching the two girls hug each other. Luckily no one noticed.

Stiles walked over next to Scott and the others all wondering what the hell was going on.

"Oh my goodness, Lydia!" The asian girl yelled.

"Kira! How have you been?" The other girl asked.

They started talking not noticing the guys standing next to them.

"Ehem." Scott interupted the banter.

The two girls turned and looked at them. Kira fell in love immediately seeing scotts body.

'Ooh hitties.' Lydia thought.

"Hi...I'm um...Kira." She said the last part energeticaly.

Scott shook the girls hand as well as Stiles.

Lydia was staring at Derek. God knows what she was thinking of doing to him. She turned her attention to Scott and Stiles. "Hi, I'm..."

"Lydia." Stiles spoke almost dreamily. She looked at him with a half smile playing on her lips. "I uh, heard your friend say it."

Noticing the atraction between Stiles and Lydia Scott introduced them. "I'm Scott, this is Stiles. I guess we're roommates." He smiled at the thought.

"These are my buddies, Derek and Liam." Derek nodded at the girls with a fake smile. But Liam was too busy drooling over them. Scott elbowed him. "Stop staring."

"I can't, they're so hot." He tried to whisper but the girls heard it.

Kira blushed but Lydia stood even more proud at the compliment.

"High schoolers." Derek rolled his eyes.

"Would you like a tour?" Scott offered Kira.

"Sure."

Scott stuck an elbow out and Kira slid her arm through looking back at Lydia with a shocked smile.

"Would you mind..." Lydia started.

"Oh, sure." Stiles stuck out an elbow.

"Um, no." Lydia stopped him. "Just lead me."

Stiles blushed a little embarrased. "Alright."

"Scott, I have to get going or Braeden'll kill me, literally." Derek called ahead.

"Alright dude just gimme a call later."

"See you." Liam yelled.

"Bye." Lydia waved at him making him blush and trip over his own feet.

"Stiles, I should probably get going too." The Sheriff walked over to hug his son.

"Hi. John Stilinski." He shook hands with Lydia.

"Ok, bye dad." Stiles spoke loudly. "Wouldn't want you to miss your date."

"Whaaat? You go John." Lydia joked getting a smile from him.

"See you, dad. Call you later." Stiles spoke.

The Sheriff left shortly after Derek and the guys showed the girls around the house. They helped the girls move everything they had. Most of the stuff was Lydia's. They had chosen rooms and set the entire house up. They finally finished around seven o'clock. The girls where upstairs going over notes and the guys were in the living room playing video games. Stiles was shocked by Scott's reflexes. They were playing a fighting game and Scott was about to win when Stiles jumped on his back. They fell to the floor wrestling until the girls came downstairs. Lydia and Kira stood in front of the tv watching them until the guys realised it. They froze in fear looking up at the girls.

"Uh...hey." Stiles spoke first.

"Uh...hey. Wacha doin?" Lydia's voice was high.

The guys scrambled to their feet with intoxicating speed.

"We uhh..."

"Well, we..."

"Scott was..."

"And then Stiles had..."

"And...nothing. What're you doing?" Scott and Stiles stammered on.

"Nothing." Kira spoke conspicuously.

"Well alright." Stiles sighed.

"Well, what're we doing tonight?" Lydia broke the silence.

"I was gonna see a movie. You wanna come?" Scott asked everyone but he directed the invitation to Kira.

"Uhm, I'll pass." Lydia scrunched her nose.

"I'd love too." Kira smiled.

"Great let's go." Scott lead her out the door before Stiles could decide weather or not to go.

"Guess I'll be here then." Stiles spoke up.

"Great, don't wait up. Bye." Scott called out.

"Well, I'm gonna go call my friend to see if he's doing anything." Lydia told Stiles.

"Lydia, it's sunday." Stiles looked at her.

"So?"

"So, I don't think anyone's doing anything."

"You obviously have never met Danny."

"Wha...Danny? Is he gay, play lacrosse?"

"Yeah...why?"

"I went to school with him. Well...actually we were on the same team."

"Oh, well I'll tell him you said hi." She ran upstairs to her phone.

"Oh my gosh Danny you wouldn't believe this house."

"How big is it?"

"Like my Dad's house."

"What? How much is rent?"

"I don't know, I'm on full scolarship remember."

"Oh yeah. So, any hot guys?"

"Welllll, there was one guy but he doesn't go here, he was a friend of my roommate who's pretty hot but I think Kira has dibs on him. Oh! My other roommate says hi."

"Hi me?"

"Yeah, he said he went to school with you. His name is Stiles."

"Oh that guy." Danny sighed through the phone.

"What is something wrong with him?"

"He's sort of a dork and really sarcastic."

"I kinda like him. And he's sorta cute, I don't know about his body. He doesn't look very sexy. So, you're not doing anything tonight huh?"

"Nah."

"That sucks. I'll you later then, I'm gonna go bug Stiles."

"Alright, bye." They hung up.

Lydia walked downstairs but didn't see Stiles. She grabbed an apple from the kitchen and went back upstairs stopping at Stiles' bedroom door. She heard him inside grunting and panting. She heard a muffled 'fuck' and a thud. Lydia got a little jealous at the thought of Stiles having sex with some girl.

'I know he is not doing that.' She thought while she opened the door. When it opened Stiles was on the floor. He was doing pushups. He stopped when he noticed she was standing there. He had a pullup bar in his bathroom doorway and two dumbells on the floor next to him.

"What's up?" He stood up in the grey tank top he had on showing the definition of his body. He was ripped. His muscles bulged in result to the workout he had just done. He was sweaty and his arms gliscened. Lydia got a bit lost looking at how tight his tank top was. It took everything she had not reach out and grab his arm.

"I uh...I uhm...wha..."

"Lydia, you ok?" She snapped out of her Stiles enduced trance.

"Uhm yeah. I wanted to say...Danny said hi." She lied.

"I'm gonna take a shower and then do you wanna hang out?"

"Uh, yeah sure." She backed out closing the door.

Stiles finished up and took his shower. He got dressed and walked downstairs to find Lydia in the kitchen. She had music playing and she was happily moving throughout the kitchen. She was spinning with a pan in her hand when Stiles startled her and she slipped. He reached out and caught her hand before she could fall and pulled her into him. She looked up at him, her palms flat on his chest and he started to get lost in her deep green emerald eyes. They stared at each other when Lydia broke away from him.

"I uh...thanks." She picked up the pan from the floor. And started to clean the pizza mess on the floor.

"No...It was my fault...sorry."

"It's ok, only took me forty-five minutes to make."

"You made home-made pizza?"

"Yeah, my grandma's recipe. Best pizza in the state."

"Well, maybe I could help you make another...if that's ok."

She smiled at him. "Sure." Every guy she'd ever been with would always expect her to cook while they palyed video games or hung out with buddies. They'd never offer to help, instead they'd only come into the kitchen to slap her ass or rush her.

Scott and Kira walked into the movies as one, arm in arm. Scott scared off every guy who looked her way with a glare and occasionaly a growl. They sat in the theater holding hands. They'd glance at each other and smile. At one romantic part they looked at each other neither of them smiling anymore, Scott leaned in halfway allowing Kira to fill the gap or back away. She closed the space letting their lips carress each other and melt, filling him with relief. After the movie they went to an ice cream shop nearby to the house.

Stiles and Lydia moved in sync. She had him toss the dough while she shredded the cheese. After that she told him to cut the pepperoni while she mixed the special sauce.

"The sauce is the key, it's what makes the pizza taste so good."

"Uhh, Lydia." She shivered at the sound of her name.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I'm cutting these right."

She turned to him and giggled.

"Here, let me help you." She grabbed his hands.

A flame ignited between them and warm blood rushed to their cheeks. Stiles smiled at her staring into the deepend gaze of her green iris'. She was lost in his golden brown eyes as well and didn't know it. He leaned toward her but stopped as he saw her eyes flicker and backed away.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine."

"I...uh..I'm sorry." He turned and almost ran up the stairs.

Stiles lay in his bed cursing at himself for not kissing her, then he'd turn over to curse himself for even trying to kiss her.

"You should've kissed her...Idiot, you probably just scared her away...was she gonna kiss me back...she probably has a boyfriend...does she have a boyfriend...Stupid, stupid, stupid."

Lydia was in her room pacing across the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with me...I just met him, why would I let my guard down...what the hell is wrong with him...why'd he try to kiss me and then just not do it...What the hell is wrong with me...why wont he kiss me...Is he in a relationship...why do I care...I need to get drunk."

"Fuck...fuck...stupid...stupid" He muffled into the pillow he held over his face."

"Stiles?"

"Yeah?" He almost screamed in surprise. He jumped up to see Lydia standing in his doorway.

She showed off a bottle of gin moving her hands as though to be auctioning it off.

"I...we...uh...probably..."

"Don't make me drink alone." She gave a fake pout.

He couldn't say no to her. And he didn't know when he started feeling this way. "Fine." He sighed climbing out of bed.

"Yes." Lydia grabbed his hand and led him downstairs to the couch.

They didn't take shots they just drank from the bottle while talking about their lives. Stiles sat facing the TV while Lydia sat facing him with her legs crossed on the couch.

"So, how do you know Kira?"

"We were bestfriends as kids. But she moved to New York when we were fifthteen. I hadn't seen her since then. What about you and Scott?" She took a huge swig and made a sour face.

"Wha..we uh, we just met today."

"Really? Wow, you seem like you've known each other forever." She passed him the bottle and he took a shot.

"I guess some relationships are inevitable."

After a while Lydia got a little looser. And Stiles focused on her and what she was saying. She kicked her legs up onto his lap. She wasn't drunk but she was tipsy enough to keep herself from overthinking. She wanted Stiles and Lydia gets what Lydia wants. Stiles stared at her legs for a while. So smooth and silk-like. He'd give anything to touch them. She watched him shuffle uncomfortably while lust filled his mind and he looked so long the back of his eyes were in pain. She grabbed his hand getting his attention.

"It's ok." She assured.

He seemed to take her words into heart because he put his free hand on her shin. He ran it up and down her thigh and then she leaned up and kissed him before anything could go wrong. Then things turned hot and heavy. They kissed for a while and Lydia took his hand from her leg and put it under her shirt. She climbed ontop of him and started to make hickeys on his kneck. Stiles thought he was dreaming at first so he counted his fingers behind her back. Ten, ten fingers which ment that this was real. She got up and ran to the steps getting him to follow. He ran after her and lost her at the stairs he went into his room to find no Lydia's. He went to her room next. He walked in to find it looked the same as his room. He went back to his room and was attacked. Lydia jumped on his back making him fall onto his bed. He flipped over and she burried him in kisses.

Scott and Kira burst through the front door all over each other. Kissing, touching, laughing. They barely made it upstairs. Scott stopped at Stiles' room to check in. He opened the door to see Lydia sleeping soundly ontop of Stiles. She was wrapped around him as if to be hanging on for dear life. Kira snuck from behind him and tried to scare him but it didn't phase him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and peeked around his shoulder to see her bestfriend laying ontop of their new roommate.

"Shhh." Scott put a finger to her lips. She opened her mouth to take his finger in releasing it slowly making Scott jump in erousal.

Scott picked her up running to his bedroom.

Lydia woke to the sounds of her bestfriend giggling.

"Oh my gosh." She hoped Kira hadn't seen her.

Lydia never slept with a guy that soon. Not after knowing him a couple hours. It had to at least be a week. She tried to move from the bed without waking him and failed miserably.

"Hey...where you goin?"

"To my room."

"Awww, you don't want to stay the rest of the night with me."

"No...I mean, I can't. I can't let Kira know I slept with you."

"Damn, harsh." He was hurt.

"No not like that. Just I haven't known you that long and this makes me a slut."

"You're not a slut and I get it. You have a reputation."

"Right. So just act like nothing ever happened between us, please."

"Can I at least think about it when I masterbate?" He was serious.

"One, eww. And two, I'm flattered." She giggled.

"See you around then?" He put on a fake smile.

"Yea, FYI this was pretty fun." She kissed his cheek and took off across the hall to her room.

Lydia smothered herself in pillows trying to drown out the sound of Kira and Scott next door. Kira was yelling in pleasure and Lydia could've sworn she could hear growles and howls. She rolled over at the sound of them finishing up and finaly fell asleep.


	2. Bad Encounters

Bad Encounters

Stiles woke to the smell of breakfast. He rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed. His eyes shot to the condom wrapper on the floor next to his bed and he smiled remembering the night before. He slept with Lydia but the problem was, he could never read her. He didn't know what she was thinking. It was like she wore a poker face all the time. He was pretty shocked to think that he had gotten her in one night but them being together was highly unlikely. On a scale of one to ten she was a thirty and he was barely a five. Stiles didn't know where they stood but he was going to find out. He pulled on his pajama pants and left his room. He didn't wear a shirt because he had a plan to see if Lydia still wanted him.

Lydia stood at the stove flipping pancakes. She smiled at what her and her roommate had done in his bedroom the previous night. She shreaked and almost fell at the feeling of someone behind her. She turned on her heels to face Stiles. A groggy, sleepy, shirtless Stiles. She put a hand on his abdomen and immidiately retreated it to her side. Then hurily turned her attention back to the stove. Stiles got closer to her and ran his hand down her arm. Then he slid his hands around her waist getting a small but cute giggle from her. She snatched away and walked toward the sink to get a plate.

"What's wrong?" Stiles called to her.

"Stiles last night was fun but...but this can't happen, we can't happen."

"Lydia I like you, a lot. And I know you like me. So what's the problem?"

"We're roommates. I don't have time for relationships. And besides it'll only make things awkward."

"So you really want to act like nothing ever happened between us?"

"Yes." She got a little loud.

"Fine." He got louder.

"Fine."

"What is going on?" Kira yawned in the doorway.

"Nothing!" Stiles and Lydia yelled simultaneously. They looked at each other and Stiles walked away heading upstairs.

"What was that?" Kira cut through the tension in the room like a warm knife in butter.

"Never mind that." Lydia put on a fake happy face.

"Ok, woah, you cooked?"

"Yeahhh."

"Wow, what happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What happened to the I don't get my hands dirty, you do it Lydia?"

"Well, maybe she grew up."

"No, no...that's not the case here."

"Whatever can we just drop this convo, please?"

"Wow, super bitchy aren't we? That's the Lydia I know."

"Huhhh, are you hungry or not?"

"Actually Scott's taking me for breakfast in a few." Kira faked her sadness.

Lydia pouted. "Alright but can you please meet me at the book store later? I need to get my textbooks for this semester."

"Sure!" Kira perked up and started for the stairs, returning to Lydia in a swoop to say. "Stiles, is looking good!" She flashed a sleezy smile and ran for the stairs."And I will find out what your deal is."

"Are you guys together?"

"Well, we had sex...last night."

"Yea I kinda saw."

"What, you saw?" Stiles panicked a bit.

"Well, no. We only saw you guys sleeping." Scott tried to smooth him out.

"What, we? We as in others as in someone else?"

"No, no...yea."

"Oh my g..."

"Don't worry. Calm down." Stiles slowed his breathing to a normal pace. "Now, what else happened?"

Stiles took a few more breaths before answering. "She told me to forget it ever happened. How the hell do I do that, Scott?" He grabbed Scott's shirt and started breathing fast again.

"Whoa, calm down." Scott eased Stiles' hands off his collar. "Just do what she said. Act as if there's nothing there and she'll be the one chasing you sooner or later."

Stiles rubbed his neck processing the plan. "That could work. Yea it will...most defenantly not work." He was back to panicing. "What if she just finds someone else."

"Well..."

"She'll never sleep with me again..."

"Stil..."

"And I'm gonna die alone."

"You..."

"I don't want to die alone!" Stiles started to yell. He was breathing quick and shallow breaths. He couldn't think or hear anymore he was too filled with doubt. His eyes widened at the sudden flash of air and pain that crossed his face. Bringing his hand up he cupped his cheek. "Why'd you smack me?"

"Because, you need to get a grip. Now just do what I told you and stop freaking out. It's gonna work and I have to go, see you later." Scott rushed the last part and ran out of Stiles' room before he could be called back.

Stiles and Scott ran into each other leaving their bedrooms. They were both dressed as if to be going out.

"Hey." Stiles spoke closing his door.

"Hey." Scott did the same.

"Where you headed?"

"Uh, to lacrosse practice. You?"

"Wow, I'm actualy headed there too."

"Really? You play?"

"Oh nah, nope. I just stand on the sideline for moral support." He said sarcasticaly.

"Really?" Scott blinked four times while squinting.

"No, dumbass. Haven't you ever heard of sarcasm."

"Oh." Scott put on a fake laugh.

"Ride with me." Stiles offered.

"So..are you any good at lacrosse?" Scott climbed into the passenger side of Stiles' Jeep.

"Uhh, I'm not bad...but I'm not good either. Soooo I'm somewhere along the lines of benchwarmer, haha. What about you?"

"Yea. I'm actually here on scolarship, for sports."

"Figures." Stiles mumbled and scott pretended not to hear it. "I'm here on scolarship too. Academic scolarship."

"Oh yea? That's awesome."

"Thanks. So, your scolarship. Is it the full free ride or..."

"Yea, everythings paid for. I just have to keep my grades up. And you?"

"Nah, everything's free other than food and rent."

"Ooh, rent must be a bitch. I mean the house doesn't look very cheap."

"Actually rent is surprisingly cheap. Otherwise I woudn't be here. My dad and I are in serious debt. We owe money to a hospital, school, mental institution."

"Wow, mental institution?"

"Long story."

Scott laughed. "I bet all your stories are long stories."

"Maybe. I never tell too much on the first date." He joked with him.

They stood out on the field in uniform just like all of their teammates. The coach walked out and stood in front of them. He was average height dark brown hair, and seemed a bit on the heavy side. He wore gym clothes and looked as though he was always angry.

"Let's settle down." He yelled to the team. "I'm Coach Bobby Finstock, but to you all it's just coach. Call me Bobby and I'll kill you...with my whistle. A few of you may know me. I used to coach high school and I see some familiar faces, Jackson. Glad to see you here, no doubt you'll make captain again."

"Thanks coach." A lean blonde guy spoke from the front.

"Stilinski. I see you back there." Coach looked over every one.

"Hey coach." Stiles raised his hand up and saluted the coach.

"Don't ever do that again."

"Sorry coach."

"Who else do I remember...Greenberg, put your hand down. I don't even want to remember you. Okay now I want five laps to loosen you all up." He yelled but no one moved. "Go...start running around the field!" He yelled almost popping a blood vesil.

"That was brutal." Scott spoke climbing into Stiles' Jeep.

"Wait until we actually play." Stiles started it up.

"I'm not sure I want to."

"You don't, trust me."

"Hey, what do you have to do now."

"Well I have to get my books for the semester. Why?"

"Could you drop me at the house first?"

"Sure."

Stiles left Scott home and headed to the campus book store. He parked his Jeep and jumped out stumbling into a blue Toyota. A familiar blue Toyota. He knew the car but couldn't place the owner. He shrugged and walked in. He had a tower of books in his hands that he had to keep steady with his chin. He was walking toward the front of the store and stopped in his tracks spotting the owner of the blue Toyota from earlier. It was Lydia looking as beautiful as ever. She wore a sky blue dress that stopped just above the knees with a black sweater over it and black flats. She wore her beautiful flame-like hair down with the top pulled into a ponytail. She wore bright red lipstick almost the same color as her hair to finish it off. He looked down at himself to see his scuffed light grey Converse shoes paired with his blue jeans, his bright grey t-shirt and his red hoodie and sighed in pain.

"Shit!" He tried to think of somewhere to hide but couldn't think fast enough. She looked over at him and he fell from eyesight dropping all of his books at the same moment.

"Stiles?" She rushed over. He stood back up with all of his books again.

"Oh, hey. Whaaat're you doing here?"

"Buying books, it is a book store."

"Ha, yea it is, isn't it." He faked a smile.

"Stiles..."

"Lydia listen. I'm sorry about this morning. It was dumb of me to get angry."

"It's okay." She grabbed his hand and 'Boom' he couldn't breath. He wanted to kiss her but couldn't. He couldn't. He couldn't...breath. At the feeling of her skin he had forgotten everything; who he was, where he was, and worse of all how to breath. Literally. He didn't realise until he fainted from loss of oxygen. He collapsed to the floor leaving Lydia shocked and afraid. "Wha...Stiles? Stiles, can you hear me?" She got down and put her ear to his chest getting a slow, feint heartbeat. But his lungs weren't moving. "Somebody call nine-one-one!" She yelled. She was afraid and her entire body was shaking. She took in a deep breath and released it. "You know what to do Lydia." She took another deep breath and laid her head on his chest again not getting a heartbeat this time her heart sank even deeper. "You can do this. You have to do this." She told herself. She placed a palm on his chest and a fist over that. She pressed down three times getting no response. She put her mouth to his and forced air from her body into his. She repeated it, still nothing. She tried again and again. Three pumps and blow. Three pumps and blow. It didn't work. She had wet streaks down her cheeks now and she was getting frustrated. She tried one more time but still nothing. "Eeennnngggghhhhh!" She screamed through her teeth slamming her tiny fist into his chest.

"Hhhhuuuuuggggghhhh." Stiles sprung up from the floor gasping for air. He couldn't see much but he saw what he thought was an angel come to claim his sole. As the blur faded he saw it was Lydia kneeled down next to him with watery eyes. 'My angel.' He thought.

She hugged him as tight as her fragile body would allow and the crowd surrounding them cheered and clapped. "Never agian. You hear me? Never." She wispered in his ear.

"Never, I promise." He assured. She let go of him and he hit her with a kiss. So deep and passionate she thought she was dieing now.

"What was that for?"

"For saving my life." She helped him up from the floor. Kira patted them both on the back before reaching down to help grab the books. Stiles was embarrased and wanted to just go home but Lydia insisted on waiting for the paramedics. They paid for their books and carried them to Lydia's car and waited outside the building for the ambulance to arive and it did in no time. They poked and pried at Stiles to find out what happened and in the end concluded that he suffocated.

"How is that possible?" Stiles was confused.

"Well, you could have had an asthma attack, or a panic attack or just lost the thought to breath." The paramedic smiled at the two.

"Oh, ahuh." Stiles laughed and shifted awkwardly. "Leave it to me to forget how to breath."

"Well it's not your fault. Sometimes we see something so breath-taking that your mind just goes blank." He smiled sleezily at Lydia who was starting to blush. Stiles looked at the man and easily slid his arm around Lydia's waist as if to be warding him off. Lydia blushed even harder then but didn't dare push Stiles away. She loved this feeling. Him holding her close so protective like he can't imagine her being anywhere besides next to him. The paramedic blinked three times and seemed to back away. "Well, you should uh..you should be okay now and uuh...you two have a nice day." He turned around and walked back to his ambulance. They could feintly hear the guy's partner say 'Smooth bro, real smooth'. Stiles smiled down at Lydia who stood about six inches shorter than him grinning back up at him.

"What was that about?" Kira destroyed the moment pulling the two back into reality. They pulled apart so fast it was like a blur.

"Nothing." Lydia spoke first. "Let's just get out of here."

Everything in the house was fine aside from Stiles and Lydia trying to stay away from each other, Kira prying Lydia for information, Scott bringing wrong things up at the wrong time. Basically the only thing that was going good was school. And Scott and Kira's relationship, let's not forget that. Stiles and Lydia both felt alone, even in a house with three other people everyday. They didn't like it but they both thought they were doing what one another wanted. They would do anything for each other and that had no limit.


	3. Love and War

Stiles and Lydia started to get mad at each other about every little thing. No matter how small or big, they were always on edge. Whenever Scott and Kira were around Stiles and Lydia stayed away from each other. It was now two months into the semester. Scott made captain of the lacrosse team and Stiles was first line.

"Hey...Scott. Wake up."

Scott slowly opened his eyes blinking rapidly while adjusting to the light. The blurriness faded and he could see Stiles standing over him.

"Hey, what's going on?" Scott had been napping on the couch in the living room.

"Come on, we have to get to the school."

"For what?"

"For the game tonight."

"It's four in the afternoon."

"Yeah and it's the first game of the season and Coach wants us there early."

"Huuuuhh. Alright lemme get my gear." Scott whined and stood up from the couch. "I told the girls to come." Scott warned as they pulled out of the driveway.

"Why should I care?"

"Because you like Lydia."

"What? No I don't."

"You just lied."

"No...I didn't."

"Just lied again."

"Wha...how would you even know that?"

"Because you have a tell."

"No, I don't."

"Yea, you do."

"Whatever just drop it."

"Strike a nerve, did I?"

"No, I just...need to focus on tonight's game."

"Sure."

They reached the school and went to the locker room. The entire team was there and in the middle of suiting up for the game.

"Good morning." The coach spoke from a bullhorn while the team gathered around him. He was wearing an Air Force jacket. "In less than an hour aircraft from here will be joining others from around the world. And you will be launching the largest aerial battle in the history of mankind. Mankind, that word should have new meaning to all of us today."

"What the hell is he talking about?" Scott tapped Stiles on his shoulder.

"He does this every year." Stiles assured.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"We're fighting for our right to live." Coach riled his team up.

"Wait is this..." Scott started.

"Yeah." Stiles cut him off. "It's the speech from Independance Day."

"But It's the day the world declared in one voice." Coach continued.

"It's his favorite movie." Stiles spoke.

"We will not go quietly into the night."

"He doesn't know any sports speeches?" Scott asked.

"I don't think he cares." Stiles told.

"Today we celebrate, our independance day." Coach finished.

"YEAHHH!" The team screamed in enthusiasm.

They ran out onto the field ready to play.

Looking out Scott and Stiles noticed the girls in the stands. Stiles looked around at all of the faces in the crowd. Noticing one familiar face.

Lydia and Kira waved to the guys from the bleachers. Lydia looked among the crowd of guys in uniform studying them. Her eyes widened as she spotted a familiar face.

"Oh Shit!" Stiles and Lydia exclaimed at the same time.

"What's wrong?" Kira turned to Lydia. "Is it...that time of the month?"

"What, ew no. But look who's here."

"Shit. It's Jackson."

"What happened?" Scott asked Stiles.

"My ex is here."

"What, the crazy one?"

"Yeah, Malia."

"Just ignore her, focus on the game."

"Just ignore him, focus on the game." Kira told Lydia.

"Yes! Great game out there today. That's...how...you start...a season." Coach yelled in happiness. "Jackson, nice hits out there. Mccall great team work. And Stilinski, four goals? You seem to have gotten better since last year."

The guys changed clothes and headed out front to see the girls.

"Awesome game, babe." Kira kissed Scott.

"You were definantly something out there." Lydia complimented Stiles.

"Thanks." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh my goodness, Stiles!" He turned around to be attacked by a hug and a kiss. It was Malia.

'Who the hell?' Lydia thought with her eyes wide.

Malia released from the kiss and started talking. "I didn't realise it was you until I heard your name. You were on fire."

Lydia clenched a fist and Kira saw how angry she was getting. "Uhm, who are you?" Kira glared at Malia.

"Me?" Malia turned toward the others still holding onto Stiles' arm.

"Guys, this is Malia. My ex." He snatched away from her.

"Don't be like that, baby. I know you miss us. I sure do."

"Well, I don't. And I don't think you should be around me." None of them had ever heard Stiles so cold before. He sounded as though he'd never had a heart in his life.

"I was only coming to invite you all to a party tonight."

"We're good, thanks." Lydia finally spoke after biting back every bad thought that almost escaped her lips.

"Well, if you change your mind. The party's on the other side of campus, at the Kappa Beta Flux house." She turned on her heels and walked away.

The four roommates went home but quickly got bored. They were all sitting at the kitchen table playing poker. No one wanted to speak because they all lacked something to say right now.

"I hate to say it but we should probably go to that party." Kira crumbled the awkward silence.

"No. Malia's gonna be there and if she's drunk, She'll be way worse than after the game."

"I agree with Kira." Scott spoke next.

"Of course you do."

"I'm just saying, it's better than sitting here staring at each other's bored faces."

"But..."

"Screw it let's go to the party." Lydia finally said.

"What? You were at the game. You saw the crazy bitch. And you're still gonna side with them?"

"Stiles." She grabbed his hand. "We'll all be there with you. I'll be there with you." She whispered the last part.

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck. "You know I seriously hate you all."

"Yes." They all yelled.

"Let's go." Scott hugged Stiles.

"Wait." Lydia grabbed his arm.

"What?"

"We have to change."

"Huuhh. Hurry up." Scott scolded getting a glare from both girls. "Please?"

The girls went upstairs to change and the guys stayed in the kitchen. Scott sat atop the kitchen counter. "Lydia's definantly into you now."

"Wh...how?" Stiles choked on his words.

"Dude, you're not serious. Did you not see what just happened?"

"What?"

Scott pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh. "What she said, she held your hand...and in front of Kira."

Stiles' eyes widened. "Really. Wow. She's really into me."

"Yeah, so what're you gonna do about it?"

"I don't know yet. I'll figure it out." They nodded. "Hey, what about you and Kira how's that going?"

"It's awesome but there's something she's not telling me."

"Like what?"

"Like, the other night we were having sex..."

"Yea I heard it." Scott smiled at the thought.

"Anyway, we were having sex and I reached over and found a sword on the side of her bed."

"What, like a Broadsword or a Katana or..."

"What does it matter."

"You're right, continue." He gestured.

"Ok, and then yesterday she picked up her purse and dropped a star."

"A star?"

"A ninja star. It had some kinda symbol on it. I looked in her purse and there were like twelve of them." I asked her about it all and she said they were artifacts from her heritage."

"Ok maybe they are..."

"She was lying."

"What?"

"I know she was."

"So what do you think."

"I don't know, what do you think I should do?"

"Ok, ok. Just play it out and I'll look into it."

"What do you meanlook into it?"

"Like do some research or something."

"Research what?"Lydia apeared in the doorway scaring the two guys.

"Uhm."

"Uhh."

"Uh, just some stuff for school." Stiles tried not to let his voice get too high.

"Oh, well how do I look?"

Stiles looked her over taking extra slow time. She was wearing a light blue buttoned shirt underneath a dark blue sweatervest. She had on a bergundy leather jacket and dark blue jeans combined with dark blue flats and a pearl necksace. Her outfit was completed with very bright pink lip gloss and of course flames cascading over her shoulders all curled and beautiful. It wasn't a tipical Lydia type of outfit but she looked great in anything she wore. (If you haven't noticed I try to base all outfits on ones they wear in the show.)

Scott looked at Stiles who was staring her down.

"Beautiful." Stiles spoke dreamily.

Scott elbowed him.

"I mean...Amazing." He received another elbow.

"I mean." He sighed. "You look perfect, Lydia."

"Thank you." She lit like a fire.

She took a seat at the kitchen table. Kira came down next but didn't put on the show that Lydia did. She was wearing a dark blue long sleeve shirt under a blue jean vest with graphic pants that had all kinds of colors on them. She had on bright grey and black sneakers and a pink watch and her curly midnight sky-like hair was pulled over her left shoulder. She didn't speak she just took a seat next to Lydia.

"Alright are we ready?" Scott asked.

"Yes, Scott." Kira rolled her eyes. "Who's car are we taking?"

"Mine." Lydia said.

"What's wrong with my car?" Stiles looked around and everyone looked away except Lydia.

"I refuse to show up to a party in your busted up Jeep."

"Hey. Say what you will about me but don't talk about my Jeep. That truck and I've been through alot together."

"Whatever, let's go."

They all piled into Lydia's car and went to the party. There were college students everywhere and it wreaked of hormones, to Scott anyway. They stood in the kitchen taking shots of unknown substances. Lydia took Kira's hand and led her out to the other room to dance. After a while Scott went to find them. He walked over to the girls and Kira looked up at him.

"Wanna dance?" He smiled and she lit up.

"Of course."

They took hands and walked deeper into the crowd. Lydia watched them dance together on a slow song and went to find Stiles but when she spotted him he was talking to Malia. She decided not to interupt them no matter how much she hated the sight. She walked away and leaned against a wall.

"I didn't think you'd come." Malia smiled at him.

"What else was there to do?"

"You could've called me. I would've come over and helped with the bordem."

"We arent together anymore." He looked over the sea of flesh looking for Lydia or Scott or Kira. He couldn't see any familiar faces.

"I want to be with you Stiles." She put a hand on his chest.

"I don't care what you want." He tried to push her hand away but that only drew her claws out.

"You should care. Because I could kill you right now." She pressed her nails in even harder.

"No you couldn't." He grabbed her hand and pressed his thumb firmly on a vein in her wrist making her claws retract. She had a horrified look.

"How...how did you do that?" She studdered blankly.

"I learned a few things." He pushed her away and went to find someone else. He waded through the crowd to see Lydia pushing someone.

He got closer and saw Jackson. A drunk Jackson getting a little handsy with her. She was pushing him but she obviously wasn't stronger than him. Stiles ran over and pushed him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I can take care of myself. Go back to Malia." She spit the words out before she could regret it. Stiles blinked a few times and stared at her. He was confused.

"Yea get out of here tool. I was just about to get this bitch upstairs." Jackson said a little too loud and Lydia looked at him with fire in her eyes.

"Whoa, don't call her that. Don't ever call her that. She's far from being a bitch." Stiles stood between the two. Lydia looked up at him with wonderfilled eyes.

The last thing Stiles heard was Lydia yell his name.

Scott held Kira in his arms dancing. They were so close it was a crime. He parted just enough to look into her light brown eyes. He was about to kiss her when he heard Lydia scream Stiles' name. He looked up and ran towards the sound. He came out of the crowd to see Lydia kneeling over Stiles. She had her hands on his chest calling his name over and over trying to wake him up. Jackson stood over them. It didn't take long for Scott to figure out what happend. He got angry building all of his strength he heard Kira yell his name as his fist crossed Jackson's face making his head turn with an alarming amount of torque. Jackson fell to the floor unconcious and Scott turned back to Stiles and Lydia. Stiles still hadn't moved so Scott focused his hearing and caught Stiles' heartbeat.

"He's alive, but what happened?" Scott asked.

"Jackson pushed him and he hit his head on the table."

"Shit, uhm...ok Lydia get your car. Kira clear the way." He ordered around. The girls knodded and followed orders. Scott threw Stiles up onto his shoulder and carried him out to the car.

Stiles opened his eyes but closed them back due to the throbbing pain in his head. He opened them again slowly and lifted his head to look around. He noticed he was home, in his bed. He could barely remember what happened. He slowly rolled over and to his surprise became face to face with a beautiful sleeping angel. He almost had a heart attack seeing Lydia in his bed. Especially since the last thing she said to him was to leave her alone. He grunted trying to sit up. Lydia stirred in the bed and turned over. Stiles got up slowly trying not to wake her. He was still in his jeans but his shirt had been taken off along with his shoes and socks. He walked downstairs to the kitchen and got a glass of water. He opened the fridge for some ice and when he closed it Lydia stood in the kitchen doorway with a large t-shirt on. Her hair was in a loose bun and she wasn't wearing any makeup. A rare sight for Stiles but beautiful all the same. He almost dropped the glass at the sight.

"Whoa, you scared the shit out of me." He held a hand over his heart.

"Sorry." She held back a laugh. "Are you okay."

"Yea, aside from my heart exploding and this bitch of a headache."

"How is your head?" She asked more serious.

"Hurts. What happened?" He took a seat at the table and she followed suit.

"You hit your head."

"How?"

"Jackson pushed you."

"At least tell me I got a swing in."

"Ok, you got a swing in."

"You're joking aren't you?"

"Yep." She pursed her lips.

"Maybe I should've listened to you."

"No. I'm glad you stood up for me, It was sweet of you...and I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For dragging you to that party...and everything that happened afterward."

"No, it's fine. I had fun...you know, when I wasn't unconcious. At least you stayed with me. You did stay with me right?"

"Of course."

"Oh, then yeah. Just sucks Jackson walked away untouched."

"Oh, no. Scott hit him."

"What?"

"Yeah, one hit. Totally knocked him on his ass."

"Oh, alright...YEAH!" He yelled a little too loud.

"Shhh, you don't want to wake them."

"Oh, oh right." He started to whisper. "So."

"So..."

"So, what happened after that?"

"Uhh, you wouldn't wake so we took you to the hospital, a doctor looked at you, said you were just knocked out from the blow and you would be okay."

"Oh, that's good. So what else?"

"What, what else?"

"Like, how you ended up in my bed or why I ended up naked."

"First, you weren't naked..."

"So not important."

"Okay, jeez. Scott took you up to your room and I took off your clothes so you'd sleep more comfortable. I stayed to make sure you were okay. Remember my promise before the party?"

"Hey, thank you. I meam it." He grasped her hand and squez it.

"Thanks, for saving the day." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Lydia, I gotta be honest. I didn't step into that for you. I stepped in for me. I just couldn't bare to see another guy touch you." He put his head down on the table.

"Thank you, for your honesty. Now, can I be honest? I only snapped at you because I was jealous, I saw you and Malia together and you looked happy with her. I was just mad that I couldn't give you that happiness."

"You were jealous?"

"I'm allowed aren't I."

"Uh, yeah...yeah I just figured you knew..."

"Knew what?"

"Knew that you own me. I've been pretty much wrapped around your finger since you got here. You couldv'e taken me from her anytime you wanted. I was just waiting for you to act." Lydia lit up at his words blushing and grinning. Her grin turned evil and she stood from her chair.

"Well, is it too late to act?" She sat on his lap.

"It's never too late for you?" They kissed but Lydia pulled back. "What, now?" He whined earning a cute chuckle.

"Just promise me, whatever happens between us happens, but we won't let things get awkward."

"Sure, just kiss me again." She laughed and slapped his chest.

"I'm serious."

"Okay, I promise." He smiled. "Now, when you say whatever happens does that mean what I think it means or.."

"How about..." She stood up and pulled his hand making him stand. " we go upstairs, and I give you a demonstration."

"Ooh I like the sound of that." She led him upstairs.

She pushed him down on her bed and straddled him still neck deep in a kiss. Their hormones where set on overdrive and Stiles was ready for sex but Lydia wanted to tease him. She put her knees on his hands so he couldn't move them while biting down on his bottom lip and pulling. He was hot and panting for more. She sat back and smiled at her work.

"That's not fair." He tried to move his hands but couldn't.

"All is fair in love and war." She smiled and started kissing him again.

"Well then." He parted their lips. "Let's go to war." She squeled in surprise as he flipped them over and held her down to kiss down her neck.

Kira heard Lydia's moans and screams in pleasure throughout the night. She snuggled up next to Scott stuck in wonder. Thinking about what was happening across the hallway. It wasn't until Lydia yelled Stiles' name that Kira found an answer to what had been haunted by for almost two months now. "Oooohhhhhh." She sighed with her mind finally at ease. "Of course."


	4. Catastrophic

Scott was asleep holding onto Kira as tight as possible. It was the first person in the world who ever made him feel safe other than a girl he dated in high school, but let's save that for later.

He started to feel uneasy when he could here someone's heartbeat triple in speed. His eyes shot open and he listened closer. It wasn't Kira's, he could tell. It was close but not that close. He let his instincts take over pinpointing the location of the beating heart. He shot out of bed waking Kira in the midst. She opened her eyes to see him shooting out of the room. Scott burst into Lydia's room unsure of why hear heartbeat was so fast. She was laying flat on her back and there was no one else in the room. He got closer and saw that her eyes were wide. He waved his hands over her face. "Lydia? Lydiaaaa." He whispered but she didn't even blink.

Scott heard a shuffle behind him and turned to face the doorway where the sound came from. He saw Kira standing there with her Katana. She was in some volley ball shorts and a tank top. She gave a look that said: 'What's wrong?' He just shrugged back. Kira doubled back when she saw Lydia spring up in her bed and release a terrifying scream. It was high-pitched and deafening. Scott screamed her name but it didn't help at all but he kept trying louder and harder with every attempt. Eventually he screamed so hard that every veign in his neck bulged and his eyes glowed red. Kira could swear she heard three voices coming from Scott's throat. When that didn't work Kira tried shaking her awake and even going as far as to use a small amount of electricity to try and shock her awake but that didn't work. The two stood back and covered their ears. Scott was closer than Kira which is why his ears started to bleed, leaking thick red liquid's between his fingers.

Stiles awoke to a terrible sound that made his ears hurt. He roled over cringing and clinched his ears. His first thought was Void Stiles. "Leave me alone!" He shook. Even though that was the only explanation he didn't really believe it. It didn't really seem like the nogitsune. He didn't really possess females. Stiles was afraid of what might happen if Void came back. He would threaten the lives of his friends. Even worse he was living near a college, the body count would be way worse this time. The worse thing of all is that anything could happen to Lydia. He didn't want to hurt Lydia. The best thing he could do was leave and go as far away from anyone he knew as possible. He decided to just get in his Jeep and drive until he felt far enough for Lydia's safety. He got up from his bed not wanting to waste any time, but was caught off guard when above the terifying scream he could hear Scott and Kira yelling Lydia's name. His mind went blank and he shot across the hall to Lydia's room where Kira and Scott stood clenching their ears. Lydia was sitting up in her bed screaming as if to be in pain. She had a horrifying look across her face. He had never seen her like this but he knew exactly what was happening. He brushed past his two roommates that stood between Lydia and he. He sat next to Lydia and put his right arm around her waist pulling her into him. Her screams made him cringe in pain. Without caring he grabbed her left hand in his and leaned his head against hers. Scott and Kira were confused about what was going on but neither of them knew of anything else to try. He pulled her as close as gravity would allow and at that moment he whispered into her ear. "Lydia. Lydia it's okay. I'm here to help." He knew that her screams where drowning out his words but he also knew that somehow she could hear him. "Lydia, it's Stiles.." His voice was as soft as soft gets, echoing through her mind. "..come back. Come back to me." He looked into her cold green eyes and could see them gaining life little by little until she finally stopped screaming. Scott and Kira sighed in releif while Stiles gripped Lydia's hand tighter. She looked around to see Scott's ears bleeding and Kira picking up her Katana. Lydia looked at Stiles with the sorriest eyes and he countered her stare with his own forgiving eyes. She seemed to lose tention and relax. She slid down and relaxed into him as he kissed the top of her head. She let out a sharp sigh and closed her eyes. Scott gave Stiles a nod and left the room with Kira. But not before he got a look at the two. Scott's ears where healing extremely fast and Kira held a Katana in her glowing fingertips. He didn't talk, he just decided to wait until tomorrow. Scott and Kira settled into his bed. Instead of talking they just laid in silence until they passed out.

Stiles awoke to complete silence and no Lydia. He was still in her bed wearing only pajama pants and a t-shirt. Looking around he spotted the clothes Lydia had slept in the previous night on the floor. He got up and walked down the hallway looking into every bedroom to find no one in sight. He could hear muttered voices from downstairs that he immediately recognised as his missing roommates. The girls where in the kitchen talking and Scott sat in the living room on the couch. Stiles gallopped down the stairs to see Lydia leaning against the counter and Kira sitting ontop of the counter. They stopped talking and smiled at him. He knew they were talking about last night as well as Scott who was on his phone talking to Dereck trying to figure something out. Something that Stiles already knew the answer to. He sighed knowing he had to tell them. He couldn't hold it to himself, someone's life was in danger and it was time for him to reveal what he knew.

"Hokay." He breathed out. "Come on, let's go." He gestured for the two girls to go into the living room. They looked at each other and shrugged. They all walked into the living room and he told them to sit. Stiles took Scott's phone and hung up. Now with his roommates' full attention he didn't know where to start. He was now pacing back and forth across the room. Kira sighed , Scott leaned back on the couch, and Lydia looked at her nails.

"Stiles!" They all yelled making him fall in fear.

"What?" He retorted.

"You wanna tell us why we're sitting here?" Scott asked.

"Uh, yea. Uhm, okay. So uhh...no that's, thats...Okay so uh...we...shit..."

"Just say it!" They spoke in unison again.

"You know, that's starting to get scary."

"Stiles." Kira spoke irritated.

"Okay, okay. Uhm, alright. We have a problem."

"What sort of problem?"

"A catastrophic problem."

"Catastrophic?" Scott didn't know the meaning.

"Something that causes or involves sudden, great damage or suffering." Lydia spoke.

Scott and Kira looked at her still lost.

"Apocalyptic." She tried but they still didn't understand. "Cataclysmic?" Still nothing.

"Oh great use of that one." Stiles complimented.

"Thank you." Lydia was delighted.

"Hello, roommates still lost over here." Scott destroyed the moment.

"Uhh, it means something bad. Horrible, scary, maiming bad."

"Horrible, scary maiming as in..."

"As in someone's gonna die."

"What, how would you know that?"

"I don't...Lydia does." He whispered the last part.

"What, me?" Lydia put a hand on her chest.

"Okay let me explain. Scott you, you are a warewolf."

"What? You're crazy." Scott tried playing it off.

"No need to play it off. I knew since the day we moved in here. You're an alpha."

"What's an alpha?" Kira asked.

"It's like the leader of the pack."

"And do you have a pack?" She turned to Scott but got an answer from Stiles.

"Yeah, the two guys. Dereck, Liam, maybe others."

"Okay, Stiles. That's not really how I wanted Kira to find out." Scott glared at him.

"And Kira." He turned to the surprised girl. "You are a fox."

"Dude." Scott was offended. "I'm sitting right here."

"No, no you know what, that wasn't the official word. Kira is a Kitsune. Which means..."

"Fox spirit." Lydia mumbled just loud enough for everyone to hear. Kira buried her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry, I know this isn't how you guys expected this to come out but it had to."

"What about last night?" Scott asked. "Why'd Lydia scream like that?"

"Lydia's a Banshee. Often called the wailing woman. A Banshee scream signals death. And we have to find out who's going to be killed and prevent it."

"And how do we do that?"

"I'm not sure but someone is going to die if not already."

"So, what about you?" Lydia pointed at Stiles.

"Me?"

"Yeah, what are you supposed to be."

"I was once possessed by a Nogitsune." He looked at the blank faces. "An evil fox spirit."

"Ohhhh." They exclaimed.

"So how do we go about this?" Scott asked.

"I don't know about you guys but I don't believe in any of this..." Lydia stood.

"Bu...Lydia." Stiles stepped toward her but she stopped him.

"No, Stiles. Last night...wasn't normal but it's nothing new. It happens and there's no way to stop it. I'm gonna take a shower and get ready for school. And DON'T try to follow me." Stiles watched her walk away and didn't say anything.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked without looking at her. She nodded as though he could see it and then let out a sharp sigh.

"So all of your friends are...?" She pushed the words out.

"Yeah." He admitted.

"And you're,"

"Yeah." He was afraid to look at her. Kira knew his secret now and the atmosphere between them felt different now. He tried thinking of something, anything but his mind on drew blank. He was afraid but she was determined. Determined to break the tension between them, to make things like they were when they woke up this morning. They were in Kira's room and she was sitting on the bed behind him with her legs crossed. She stood up and walked around to make him look at her face to face.

"Can I see?" She asked getting a surprised expression.

"Are you sure?" She nodded without hesitation. He looked around as though someone else was there. He closed his eyes and lowered his head filling her with anticipation. She felt as though she'd been waiting forever. When he finally lifted his head again his ears were sharpened, he had facial hair now. The bridge of his now flattened nose had widened. But above all she noticed his fiery red eyes. She reached out to touch his face, delicately running her small fingertips across his every feature. She smiled as she pulled her hand back but her smile went away as quickly as it came.

"Do you have your phone?" He nodded. "I'm gonna show you something no one else has ever seen. Take a picture of me, and use the flash." He thought weirdly of it but didn't question it. Getting out his phone he turned to her and snapped the picture. Looking down at his phone he noticed the weird golden glow around Kira.

"Woah."

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"It's like an invisible armor, when it first started I thought it was some kind of demon. But I know now it's there to protect me." She looked at him and her eyes glowed orange.

Stiles was outside of Lydia's bedroom. He hesitated over and over before finally getting up the courage to knock. He gave three knocks. "Who is it?" Lydia's voice called from the other side of the door.

"St...Stiles." He spoke at a normal tone.

"Come in." He hesitated but eventualy grabbed the knob and twisted it. He walked in to see Lydia standing at the closet with her back to him. She had just finished showering and was still wearing only a towel. Her hair was wet and stuck to her skin and there were still driplets of water streaming down her body almost making Stiles feint. He stared moronicly at her until she snapped him out of it saying,"What?" irratively.

"I...wanted to see if you were okay."

"Yes, I'm fine, now get out."

"W...wait. We need to talk."

She let out a sharp breath. "About what?"

"About...people...spicificaly you."

"Why."

"Because if we don't...one of us might die."

AN: See what I did with Scott and Kira


	5. Hidden Ties

"Lydia, do you not understand what I'm saying? Someone might die. What happened last night I've seen before."

"How?"

"A girl named Meradith, she helped me stop a deadpool. Well she was the one who started it...the point is she helped prevent alot of death."

"And she was like me?" Lydia spoke doubtebly.

"Yes...well, no. She was sort of insane...but I swear everything happening to you happened to her." Stiles couldn't stop himself from moving his hands while he spoke.

"That sounds so...wrong." She retorted.

"Lydia, I know what I'm talking about."

"No you don't. I have PTSD." She was a bit louder now.

"You...huh?"

"Yes, okay. Ever since Allis..." Lydia went blank leaving Stiles confused. Her eyes were wide but her mouth was shut and she stared into blank space.

"Lyd...Lydia? Hey, you okay? Lydia." He snapped his fingers and she blinked at him.

"What?"

"What, what?"

"What?"

"Who's Alli..."

"Don't!...Say that name." She yelled the first part before getting quiter. "Please never say that name?"

"Oh sorry." He lowered his head and cursed himself in his mind. "Who is that though?"

"She...was my dog." She pursed her lips.

"What happened to her?" Lydia didn't speak she just got that stare again. "Uhh, I'm sorry. It was a stupid question." He hesitantly reached for the door. "I uh...I'm sorry." He said facing away from her and left the room.

"Scott, I think I ruined everything between us."

"Why do you think that?"

"I asked about her dog and she just stopped talking, completely."

"Her dog?"

"Yes her dog, Allisa."

"Wha...Stiles, she never had a dog named Allisa."

"Of course she did."

"No, she didn't Stiles. Her dog's name wahs Prada." Stiles was stooped. He didn't know what to think right now. Lydia had lied to him and even worse, Scott knew more about her than he did.

"How do you know that?"

"Kira told me."

"Shit, what did I do wrong?"

"What?"

"She lied to my face, that means she's not interested anymore...doesn't it?"

"No, maybe she was confused."

"She looked directly at me when she said it."

"Oh."

"Oh?" Stiles started moving his hands more than his lips. "I might die alone and all you can say is 'oh'?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know tell me I'm overreacting and it's probably just nothing."

"You want me to lie?"

"Yes, lie to me. Lie your ass off."

"Okay, calm down. You're overreacting and it's probably nothing." He spoke awkwardly.

"I'm not convinced. I can't take this."

"What?"

"Not knowing. It's not a very good feeling."

"Well, let's find out." Scot pulled out his phone.

"Wait what're you doing?" He watched Scott start up a phone call. He spotted Kira's name on the screen. "Scott."

"Hey, babe. Are you busy?"

"Lydia and I are just about to get lunch." She spoke through the phone.

"Can you two meet Stiles and I. We're at the Taco place near the school."

"Yeah, of course."

"Is Lydia with her?" Stiles asked.

"Yea." He put his phone away. "They're gonna meet us here for lunch."

"Lydia, change of plans. We're meeting the guys at the Taco place."

"I thought we were getting froyo."

"I know but can't we get froyo later? We never all hang out anymore."

"I kinda wanted to talk to you though."

"We can talk later right?"

"Yeah, alright." Lydia sighed.

"What am I even supposed to say to her?"

"I don't know, ask how her day was."

"What, that's something you ask a nagging wife."

"Lydia's not your nagging wife."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Well, I don't know. But you better think of something quick because they're here." He nodded to the girls walking past the window.

"Shit, uhh. Shit I can't think of anything."

"What?"

"Scott you've gotta help me." Scott grabbed Stiles forarm and squez it, making Stiles scream in pain. "What the fuck?" Stiles yelled as Scott let go.

"Think about that. Now come on they're coming in." Scott stood up followed by Stiles. Scott moved to the otherside of the booth but waited to sit down.

The girls walked over and Kira gave Scott a kiss making Stiles look away. He turned his attention to Lydia who was looking gorgeous. She was wearing dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt, a grey pea coat, and black flats. She wore pink lip gloss and her fierce main of fire cascaded around her shoulders. "Hi!" She leaned in and to his surprise kissed him. He looked over at Scott and Kira who were just as shocked as he was. Releasing she looked around noticing the shock in the room.

Stiles whinced at the pain shooting through his forarm and looked down at it. He saw Lydia's hands holding onto it. Trying to take his mind off of the pain he stepped back and gestured for Lydia to take a seat in the booth. "Malady." He said making Scott almost choke on a laugh. Lydia gave Scott a retorting smirk as she worked her way across the seat.

"Do you want anything?" Stiles looked at Lydia.

"Yea, uhm. A tamali please."

"Okay, Scott." He looked to his friend.

"Uhm, yeah, I'll take..."

"Nooo, come with me."

"Huuhhh." Scott sighed before turning to Kira. "Anything, Babe?"

"Yes I,ve been dying for a quesadilla (I hope I spelled that right)."

"Okay." The two guys walked to the counter.

"Dude, she kissed me!" He whispered.

"What's the big deal, don't you guys kiss all the time?"

"Yea, but never in front of people. Only in her room or mine, when you guys aren't home."

"Well, that's good then, right?"

"I don't really know."

"Can I help you?" The cashier finaly spoke.

"Yea, we need a tamali, a what kind, Scott?"

"Chicken."

"Chicken quesadilla, I'll take a burrito."

"Beef or Steak?"

"Beef. And you, Scott?"

"A burrito but I want as much meat as you can fit into it, all sorts of meat."

"Will that be all?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Okay, I'll let you know when your food's ready."

"Thanks." They started back. Stiles punched Scott's arm with as much strength as he could summon.

"Ow, why?" Scott looked at him.

"For nearly breaking my arm earlier. I almost cried when Lydia touched it."

"Sorry, easy to forget how strong I am sometimes."

The girls were deep in convorsation but not too deep. They stopped talking when they noticed the guys coming back. They just looked at them and put on smiles.

"Why are you smiling so hard?" Stiles asked Kira.

"No reason." Her smile disapeared.

"Hey, I happen to love her smile." Scott defended her making her smile again. He leaned in and kissed her as he smoothly slid onto the seat.

"Hey." Stiles fell onto the seat next to Lydia.

"Hey." She smiled.

He wanted to ask her about the kiss and about them but he was afraid it'd ruin the moment.

Scott and Kira were in a full blown make-out session by now.

"They're really goin' at it, huh."

"What's wrong, getting jealous?" Kira teased.

"Nope, not even remotely."

"Aww, you sure Stiles." Lydia leaned against him. "Sure, you wouldn't rather be home, alone, just me and you." She was whispering now and running a hand along his leg.

Stiles grimaced trying to endure the sexual tension Lydia was using to try and break him. "Nope, I'm... absolutely, one hundred percent... happy right here." He sounded like he was constipated.

Scott and Kira looked at Lydia and the three of them burst into laughter.

"Oh, screw all of you."

"I'm sorry It's just so fun to see you in pain." Scott choked out.

"That's just not right." Stiles looked at Lydia.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She kissed his cheek but he pulled away.

"Ahh, whatever." He stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom."

When Stiles came back the food was already there. He retook his seat next to Lydia. Everyone else had started eating. Stiles took a huge bite from his burrito.

"Eww, Stiles. Can't you eat civilized?" Lydia smacked his arm.

"I haven't eaten anything today, so... no I can't." He took another bite and had a peice of lettuce hanging from his lip, which he slurped up.

"Stiles!" Lydia almost yelled.

"Mmm." Kira's eyes got wide as she swallowed the food she was chewing. "What's up with that? Your name I mean."

"Hmm?" He swallowed too.

"How'd you get that name?"

"Oh, it's not my real name."

"What is your real name then?"

"The only way you'd get that from me is if I was beyond wasted. Anyway, when I was three, I never frowned. I used to believe it when my mom said your face can get stuck like that. So I always tried to keep a smile. And when she asked why I said 'If my face gets stuck I want it to be stuck like this.'. After that my mom and dad started calling me Sir-smiles-alot." They all laughed in delight at the story. "When I turned eight my mom started taking me shopping with her so I could pick my own clothes. Everything she picked up I'd make her put back down, simply saying it wasn't my style. That's when they started calling me Sir-styles-alot. And then I turned thirteen and needed a nickname because everyone I knew had one. I told my dad that the nickname was too long and it had to be shortened and so the name Stiles was born." He smiled.

"Wait. Sir-smiles..." Scott furrowed his eye brows. "Stiles, we've met before."

"Yea, in August."

"No, when we were six. I didn't realise it was you because you changed names. Your mom and dad called you Smiles when we met."

"Huh?"

"You don't remember? Our dads used to be friends, they graduated the police academy together. We met at the cerimonial picnic."

"You were... the sandbox kid?" Stiles got loud with enthusiasm.

"Yeah!" Scott did the same.

"Snott!" They stood up and hugged each other.

"Ehem. You two want to explain what's going on?" Lydia folded her arms.

"When we were six. Our dads graduated the police academy together and..." Stiles was cut off by Lydia.

"You met at the picnic we know. Just fill in the blanks."

"Scott was in a sandbox and a kid like three sizes bigger than him threw sand in his hair."

"Yeah, then Stiles came over and helped my get the sand out of my hair. Then I asked who he was and you said."

"I'm Smiles, the junior sheriff and I'm here to help."

"Then you asked what happened. And I said that big kid put sand in my hair."

"And I said wait her while I dispense justice."

"You knew words like that at six?" Kira was shocked.

"Yeah, didn't everyone?"

"No."

"I did." Lydia looked around.

"Of course you did." Kira teased.

"Anyway. Stiles walks over to the kid and goes, 'why'd you hurt my friend?'."

"Then the kid punched me."

"Noo." Lydia was shocked.

"Yea, square in the nose. So I'm laying on the ground when all of a sudden I hear screaming. Just as I look up Scott tackles the kid and starts pounding on him. By the time I make it to my feet Scott's the one being pounded on."

"So Stiles yells 'Hey!' and the kid gets up off of me and I sit up. Next thing you know Stiles' foot is planted right between the kids thighs."

"And his scream was the most high-pitched yelp I've ever heard. So in the end Scott and I both have bloody noses and the kid had to be carried away by his dad." They all laugh.

"But what about 'snott'? That's what you called Scott earlier." Kira asked.

"Oh afterwards we went back to the sandbox to build a castle when Scott holds out his hand and says 'Hi, I'm Scott'. And then I shake his hand and say 'Hi, I'm Smiles'. Then he laughs at my name so hard he couldn't feel the sneeze creeping up and then boom. He sneezed and then theres a huge snot bubble on his nose."

"Ewww." They all laughed.

"He called me snott for the rest of the day."

"We never saw each other again after that." Every smile at the table disapeared and no one talked for a few seconds. "So what about you two? How'd the dinamic duo come to be?"

"Oh, well actually there used to be three of us." Kira answered and Lydia's frown deepend.

"What happened? She got popular and left the group?" Scott joked.

"No actually that was Lydia." Stiles looked down at Lydia in disbelief.

"Whaat? I was young, It was a phase, and if it's any consulation, that was the biggest mistake of my life."

"Well, it was pretty stupid of you." Kira flashed an unapoligetic smile.

"So, what about the third amigo?" Stiles finally turned his attention from Lydia.

"Oh yea, her name was Allison."

Stiles looked down at Lydia with wide eyes but didn't say anything. Kira continued to talk paying no mind to the fact that Lydia was calling her name.

"The three of us were headed to the mall when two men with a knife had tried to steal her car."

Lydia was still saying her name but louder now and she still didn't care.

"Allison was really good at fighting and she had her own crossbow that she kept in the car. She shot one guy but then..."

"Kira!" Lydia finally got her attention, along with everyone in the resturaunt. Lydia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Please, stop." She sounded out of breath.

Everyone in the resturaunt went back to their own meals and everyone at the table sat in silence. Lydia could feel everyone looking at her, even with her eyes closed. She felt a hot tear prying to escape and then she couldn't take anymore. She stood up saying, "Excuse me Stiles.". Stiles stood up and stepped out of the booth.

"Hey, what's wrong? Where, ya going?"

She didn't speak, she just kept her head down and walked past him and for the door. Stiles looked down at Scott and Kira. Kira attempted to go after her but Scott grabbed her arm.

"Let Stiles." Kira looked at Scott with a questionable face. "They both need it, trust me I know." Stiles looked at Scott with the same face as Kira. "Just go."

Stiles paid for his and Lydia's meals and ran out the door but didn't see Lydia. He looked everyway and still couldn't spot her. It was raining by now and he was getting soaked. Climbing into his Jeep he pulled out his keys and started it up. He pulled off speeding towards home. He tried calling her numerouse times but got no answer. He slammed on the brakes when he spotted her walking and clinching onto herself for warmth. He pulled up next to her and opened the passenger door.

"Lydia, got inside." She didn't look at him or speak to him just continued to walk. "Lydia, come on it's freezing out there. What happened back there? Lydia!" She didn't talk or look.

He unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed out, putting the Jeep in park.

"What are you doing?" She sniffled.

Without talking we walked over and hugged her. She welcomed his warmth and deepend their hold on each other. Stiles pulled apart and spotted a tear amoungst raindrops crawling down her face, and with a swipe of the thumb he banished the teardrop from her cheek.

"What happened back there?"

"I... I can't talk about it." She sniffled again.

"Why not?"

"Because, she's my best friend and now she's gone and I don't know how to deal with it. After three years I still don't know how to deal with it."

"Well, you don't deal with it by shutting everyone out. You deal with it by letting people in."

"No, becuase if I let people in... I'll be the one left scarred all over again. I have too many unhealed wounds, and no place for another."

"We all have a past, Lydia."

"Not like mine, you could never understand... what it's like to wake up knowing you can't see someone's face, going to sleep wondering how differently the day would've went if that person were here..."

"Lydia, my mom died." She stopped talking mid-word, her mouth still ajar. She just stared at him with wide eyes. "She died when I was eight. Everything you've been through I have too, plus panic attacks."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, I felt the way you feel. Like no one understands and nothing can ever help. But, I got help and got through most of it."

"Most?"

"I still have... some issues."

"Like what?"

"Nothing, it's... nothing."

"Stiles, tell me."

"How about this? We get out of this rain, go home and get warm, then we can tell each other everything." Instead of speaking Lydia just nodded.

Stiles helped her to the Jeep that still sat parked in the middle of the street with the doors open. His interior was a little wet but they could barely tell. Stiles called Scott after getting in.

"Hey, did you find her?"

"Yeah we're headed home."

"Okay, good. We'll meet you there."

Stiles hung up and looked over at Lydia who was leaning her head against the window. Her eyes were closed and he thought she was asleep until she started to search for his hand. Finally finding it she let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

When they made it home Stiles helped her inside and toward the couch but she stopped him.

"I need to get upstairs to change clothes." He let her go and watched her walk toward the kitchen until she stopped and turned around. "You too." She said.

He helped her upstairs and they split apart at their rooms. Stiles went into his room and changed into his pajama pants and a random t-shirt from his closet. Returning to the hall he knocked on Lydia's bedroom door.

"Yes?" She called.

"I'll uh... I'll be downstairs when you're ready to talk. Okay?"

"Hey can we talk in here?" She poked her head out the door.

Stiles could barely recognize her. She looked like a trainwreck. He didn't seem to be phased by it though.

"Uh, yeah sure."

"I'll... let you know when."

"Okay... well uhm. Like I said I'll be downstairs"

"Okay." She closed the door and went to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror she didn't recognize herself either. She had mascara running down her cheeks. Her hair was a tangled mess and all over the place. Her face looked tired and restless. She grabbed a makeup wipe and cleaned and wiped and combed and brushed until she could tell who the person in the mirror was.

"He found her, he's taking her home."

"Oh, good."

"Why do you think she was so upset?"

"I think she still hasn't gotten over Allison's death."

"And what about you?"

"I'm okay... I guess. Losing Allison was hard on me too but I geuss I just cope better than Lydia can. So yea, I'm fine."

"Oh. Hey I actually dated a girl named Allison."

"Yeah? How'd that go?"

"It was great, She, was great. The only girl I ever loved as much as I love... you." Scott realised he'd never told her he loved her.

"You... love me?" She was already excited.

"Well, yeah. Of course I do." She attacked him with a romanceful kiss.

"Did... did you ever tell Allison that?"

"I uh... I was going to." He stopped and frowned. "The day she died. I was goin to meet her at her house at nine but..."

"I'm so sorry."

"I got to say it at her funeral. Well, actually her dad was a werewolf hunter and we hid our relationship from him so I hid and said it after everyone else left."

"Her dad?" Kira's stomach started to twist. "Is... is her last name... Argent?"

"Yea as a matter of fa... We're talking about the same Allison aren't we?"

Kira didn't speak, instead she nodded.

After a while of silence she finally spoke.

"I have to pee." He looked at her in surprise but moved out of the booth for her to proceed to the bathroom. "Should we head home?" She asked in her return.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah let's go." He drove them home on his dirtbike, neither of them speaking.

Stiles almost fell asleep waiting for Lydia to call him.

"Stiles." She finally called.

He ran up the stairs to find her standing in her doorway. Her hair was pulled into a perfect bun. She was wearing a small white t-shirt and some tight red panties. Stiles almost fainted at the sight.

"You're so beautiful right now."

"Thank you. Would you like to come in?" She gestured.

"Well thank you ma'am." He tried and failed a southern accent.

Instead of talking they started kissing and moved to the bed finishing a disastrous night with a little fun.

A/N: Things are gonna change from here.


	6. Tides Change

Stiles stopped her. In the heat of the moment things had gotten pretty heavy. He wanted this so much right now, they both did, but he wanted to make sure she was okay. She'd been pretty up and down with him all night. A moment ago she was crying in the rain and now she was kissing down his torso.

They'd already removed their shirts. She climbed ontop of him still in here red panties and started to kiss him. Their tonges dancing the tango. She reached down for his belt and he caught her hand.

"What's wrong?" It came out as a giggle.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing?" Stiles softly turned over to sit her on the bed.

"And what might that be?" She finished with her lips poking out.

"You're trying to distract me."

"Stile..."

"Look, I know how it is, you don't want to talk but once it's out, you'll feel alot better." He grabbed her hands in his. She didn't speak so he continued. "How about I start first, okay?" She nodded.

Scott and Kira didn't talk at all the way home. When they finally made it inside they still didn't want to speak. The air was masked by regret and shame. Scott knew she felt the same as him. He sat down in the kitchen hoping she would too so they could talk but she just walked past him and went upstairs.

Scott sat at the table with his head down when Stiles came down the stairs. "Hey, everything alright?"

It took Scott a while to finally answer but he did. "I don't think I can date Kira anymore."

"Why not?" Scott didn't seem to want to answer this time. Stiles patted him on the shoulder. "Whatever it is you can tell me. What'd you burp in front of her, your bike broke down..." Stiles gasped. "You told her you love her."

"No, I mean yea, but that's not it."

"Then what's your big problem?"

"I dated her dead best friend."

Stiles didn't talk for a moment. "Hmm, well, I can surely add that to the wierdest things I've ever heard." Stiles joked.

"It's not funny."

"Wait, you're serious?"

"Yes, Allison their late best friend, Allison my late girlfriend."

"Wow, so what uhh...what did she say?"

"Nothing, that's what's getting to me. She wont even look at me."

"Well, maybe this is good."

"What?"

"I'm not saying it's good that you guys are fighting but it is good that you can focus on something else, like how to find out who's going to die."

"You're still on that?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be. Someone could die, you're the only who could help, and you're sitting here worrying about your relationship. You're being selfish."

"I'm being selfish? If this were you and Lydia you'd be feeling this way too."

"If I had your type of power I'd do what's right."

"And that means forcing everyone to believe whatever you say. You're not helping at all."

"At least I'm trying, what have you done."

"I've helped you out with everything you've asked and not once did you say thanks, and you're calling me selfish."

"You want to let someone die because your relationship is in shambles, grow up Scott and figure out your priorities."

"My priorities were with Allison until..."

"Screw Allison!" He didn't realise he'd said that until it was too late.

Hearing a gasp the two guys looked up and spotted the girls standing in the kitchen doorway.

Stiles immediately felt like shit. He didn't mean to say that but he'd heard the name so much he was sick of it.

The three stared at Stiles in disbelief.

"Lydi..." He reached for her but she backed away grabbing Kira's hand and leading them upstairs. "Scott I..." He tried but Scott just walked away. "What the hell did I do?"

Stiles awoke the next morning to complete silence. Where was the chatter, where was the smell of food, where was Scott annoyingly waking him up?

He walked around the house looking for everyone but no one was home except him. He thought about what had transpired the night before and felt sick to his stomach. He was disgusted in himself so much that he avoided looking in the mirror when he went to the bathroom. He didn't want to do anything except lay in bed and die. So he tried. He went back to his bed and laid facing the ceiling. He stared at his ceiling with no intent and after five minutes he put on earphones and listened to Gone, Gone, Gone by Phillip Phillips. After an hour passed he turned off his music and grabbed his phone.

Sheriff Stilinski yawned opening his eyes blinking at the light. The smell of breakfast peaked his interests but his phone to his attention. Rubbing his thumb and index fingers over his eyes he reached over to the phone. The caller ID said 'Stiles' so he answered. "What'd you do?" He asked still groggy from his slumber.

"I uh... I kinda ruined my friendship with everyone here."

"How did you do that?"

"I said some things that I shouldn't have?"

"Like what?"

"Let's not go into that." He wouldn't tell his father what he had said. He wouldn't want him to look at him the way that the others had. "I need to know if there is any restrictions in my scholarship that say I can't change living arangements." Upon being accepted to the college Stiles' dad read every single letter of fine print, he couldn't take anymore hidden fees in anything.

"No, it doesn't, but whatever you did just appoligize, see who it goes from there before you leave."

"Yeah, yeah thanks, dad." He hung up.

The Sheriff looked at the phone before sitting it to the side. His bedroom door creaked open and in walked a pair of legs so sexy he almost had a heart attack. She was wearing her bathrobe and carried a coffee mug. "Morning, officer." She spoke so beautifully you would think she was singing.

"Good morning to you too." He smiled and she handed him the coffee mug before leaning over him and planting a passionate yet quick on his lips.

"There's breakfast downstairs."

"You didn't have to cook." He found his underwear on the floor and slid them on under the blanket.

"Oh please, you payed for dinner last night its the least I can do. Now get dressed because we both have to get to work soon." She kissed him again before heading to the closet to get dressed.

Stiles kneeled on the side of his bed and began to talk. "Allison, I know we've never met, and I know you probably heard what I said yesterday, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what I said. I didn't mean for it to come out at all, it was just in the heat of the moment and it slipped. I don't even know where it came from because I wasn't think it. And I know that no number of appoligies or excuses could ever fix this. But from everything I've heard about you, you sound so nice and I hope you can forgive me because I know no one else ever will. But if you do it'll make me feel a little better about it. I don't know what else to say except sorry. I'm sorry Allison. And If everyone else would speak to me I'd appoligize to them too. Anyway, I don't plan on living here anymore or seeing these three ever again so would you please watch over them. They're the best people I've ever met." He didn't realize he was crying but as if on que a ray of sunshine beamed through his window making his tears sparkle with sunshine.

He wiped his eyes and exited his room hearing talking from downstairs. He walked into the kitchen to see Scott and Kira sitting at the table talking. "Guys..." He started but they just got up and walked away. Feeling a lump in his throught he turned and walked back to his room. He spent two hours straight packing his things. After everything he had was packed he wrote a note on a slip of paper and took his things down to his Jeep. It took him an hour to pack everything seeing as his dad wasn't around to take some of his things for him. Stiles left the note he wrote on the kitchen table and walked out the door. He drove his Jeep to the administrative building and spoke with the dean. Because Stiles had come at such short notice he wouldn't be able to get a dorm room for a week. Stiles just told him nevermind and drove to motel just outside of the campus zone. He paid in cash and stayed there.\

Putting the key into the door he opened it. The room was small and dismal consisting of a twin matress, a box television set and a tall lamp. He walked in and slumped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling hoping, no, wishing, no, praying that this was all a dream. But no matter how hard he prayed he could never change the fact that this was his life now.


	7. Man in a Mask

It had been a month now, a month since Stiles said what he said. A month since he left. He hadn't gone to school, or answered his phone, he hadn't left the motel room except to get something to eat. He paid the main office with cash instead of credit so no one could track him using it. (by someone he means his dad). Stiles didn't know yet if he wanted to go home, he loved college, the classes, the teachers, lacrosse. He wanted to stay but he didn't want to see his previous roommates faces. He was using this month to think about weather this was worth leaving or not. He figured he could just switch classes and avoid them, but when he really thought on it he knew that if he ran into her for just a second that he would die at the look on her face. When this month was up he came to the conclusion that he was just gonna go back home. Maybe he could join the police academy, learn to be a cop, take over his father's position one day.

Stiles woke up and climbed off the tiny bed he was on. He stood up and walked to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror at himself. He looked like a zombie. He had dark circles underneath his eyes. huge bags. He had a five o clock shadow. He went outside to his truck and got some clothes to wear. Ruturning to his room he tossed the new clothes onto the bed and opened the tiny fridge in the corner next to the tv. He grabbed a protein bar and a canned soda. As soon as he sat down there was a knock on his door. He dropped the soda and protein bar on the bed and went to open the door.

"Where the hell have you been?" Scott yelled at him.

"Listen, Scott, I know you're still mad at me and I owe you an apoligy. So... I'm sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thank you for your apoligy but I'm not mad."

"You're not?"

"No, now where the hell have you been?"

"Right here." He sat on the bed and Scott intered the room.

"Yeah, I can see that."

"How is everyone?"

"Kira and I are back together, thanks to your little outburst."

"I know and I feel like shit." Stiles slid down to the floor with his face in his palms.

"And Lydia, pheeew. Lydia's a mess."

"What do you mean?"

"She hasn't stopped crying yet."

"Oh, man. I never meant to make her cry. I never meant to say what I said, at all."

"That's not why she's crying. She's crying because you left. She doesn't leave her room alot anymore and her eyes are always puffy but she tries to play it off like she isn't crying. She's not mad at you anymore, no one is."

"How do you know she's not mad?"

"Because she told us. She told us to forgive you, that you didn't mean to say what you said about her and that she somehow knew you were a great guy."

"Lydia said that?"

"Actually, Allison did." Stiles' eyes widened and he didn't say a word. He was thinking about the words he said to her before he left, wondering if she actually heard him. Scott interupted his thoughts saying, "We have a problem."

"And that is?"

"You're about to lose Lydia."

"I already lost Lydia."

"No, Lydia's still yours but not for long."

"What are you talking about?"

"Idiot, listen, Lydia misses you, she wants you back. But not for long."

"What?"

"This is what happened."

Lydia had just gotten home from school. She didn't speak to anyone, she didnt eat anything she just went up to Stiles' old room and looked in. She closed her eyes before opening the door, hoping that when she opened her eyes Stiles would be there, sitting inside, with all his stuff back how it was, but that was never the case. She walked into his room that still had his smell inside because no one else went inside there. She would sit on the floor and cry for a while until she heard Scott or Kira come home. Then she'd get up and run to her room to clean herself up. If it was Scott he'd knock on her door and leave something to eat in front of it, otherwise she'd never eat anything. If it was Kira she'd barg right in bringing with her the mail or a something to eat. Some days Lydia would come down to eat or watch a movie with the two of them. Scott would make sure the movie wasn't a rom-com or else Lydia would retreat to her room sooner than later and Kira would get mad at him. It got worse over time. She'd wince at any romantic move and try to be strong which would result in her sobbing silently in the dark. Scott and Kira made sure to stay away from each other romanticly when she was around too. Jackson and a lot of other guys would try and ask Lydia out everyday. It started when they all noticed Stiles had dissapeared. After about a week Scott started escorting her everywhere on campus. No one in school would mess with Scott after hearing what he did to Jackson. The few who saw it stayed as far from him as possible.

Two days before Scott found out where Stiles was Lydia had come home and as usual went to Stiles' room first. Upon reaching for the doorknob she remembered they had a new roommate now and retreated her hand back as she made a b-line for her room.

Scott and Kira made it home together and went for lydia. Scott knocked but Kira just opened the door. Kira walked in carrying mail and Scott carried a paper bag and a soda. The walked over and sat next to her on the bed. She had her face buried in her hands but she wasn't crying.

Lydia looked up the two and immediately hugged Kira then soon after she hugged Scott. "Thank you." She whispered. "For taking care of me. And helping me look for him."

"Wait you guys looked for me?" Stiles asked Scott.

"Yea, of course. You're our best friend, we wouldn't completely hate you over an accident."

"Well, how did you find me. I paid with cash only, I kept my phone off. I even created a fake smell trail to keep you from sniffing me out."

"How'd I find. Ask the weathered blue jeep outside, full of your stuff. I was driving past when I spotted it."

"Oh, okay so what happened next?"

Kira handed Lydia the mail and she read it. "Credit card statement, letter from PITA, and a letter from... my dad?" She was shocked. She hadn't spoken to him since the day she left for college.

"Why would your dad send you a letter in the mail?" Kira asked.

"Because I refused to give him my phone number."

"Why didn't he ask your mom for you number?" Scott asked.

"She hates him, and I think it actually made her feel better that I wouldn't give it to him."

"Oh, well read it let's see what it says." Kira was a little enthusiastic.

Dear, Ariel.

I've been trying to find you for sometime now. I miss you dearly, sweetheart. I wish you'd trust me again, you and your mother. Life has become so much harder since I've lost you two. I'm sorry for doing what I did, but I cannot change the fact that I did do it. I know your mother and I could never be the same again but I hope and pray that I may someday get my daughter back.

That being said, do you remember the parties I used to take you to when you turned thirteen? I hope so, because a friend of mine is throwing a Masquerade ball for his son's birthday, and I would really love it if you'd come and make and old man happy once again. You remember my friend Robert and his son Samuel. Who knows maybe you two will hit it off. You used inseperable.

The date is November, 12th. I know it's short notice so I don't expect a reply. I just hope you come, and if you do masks will be provided. There are two invitations in the envelope for you and a friend of your choice. Anyway, I love you and hope to see you there.

Sincerely, Daddy

"Wow." Scott spoke first. "He sounds guilty."

"That's because he is." Lydia folded the letter. "That's why he called me Ariel. He only calls me that when he feels guilty. That was my nickname when I was younger, you know because I loved the Little Mermaid."

"That's true, you loved that mvoie." Kira added.

Stiles smiled at the whole Ariel thing.

"Do you want to pay attention or what?" Scott was annoyed.

"Sorry, continue." Stiles gestured.

"So, who are you gonna take?" Kira asked enthusiastically after taking an hour to convince her to go.

"I want to take a guy because as soon as everyone sees me they'll try to get Samuel and I together."

"Oh."

"Kira, would you like to be my date to the Masquerade Ball?" Lydia proposed on one knee.

"Oh, my... but... what if... I mean... what about... Of course!" the two girls squeeled. In the excitement of the moment Kira turned and kissed Scott. It lingered for a while but the hurriedly pulled apart remembering they were around Lydia.

"It's fine." Lydia laughed a bit. "I think I'm okay now."

"We'd better go pick out something to where." Kira said linking arms with Lydia and turning to Scott.

"Oh, I already have a tux." Scott smiled.

"Huh?" The two girls were confused.

"You two didn't think I'd miss this did you?"

"But you don't have an invitation." Kira said.

"I wont need one." He smirked.

"Do you see my dilema?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, you need a way in."

"No, dumbass. Lydia's on her way to a Masquerade Ball where she could 'hit it off' with some other guy."

"Why shouldn't she?" Stiles shrugged.

"Because she's yourgirl."

"Not anymore."

"Did you hear me? She cried over you. You made Lydia cry. And you have to fix it."

Scott was right. Stiles had never meant for Lydia to cry, he just thought that he was doing what she had wanted. It hurt him knowing she cried over him and he was determined to never make her cry again, to always be there to stop her tears. "Alright, let's crash a ball." Stiles said.

"Now you're talking." Scott said.

Lydia and Kira walked into the building. It was dark outside but that had no effect on the inside. When they got inside they were mesmerized. The ceilings where high. All the walls were white and laced with gold trims. The ceiling had a mural on it that they made out to be a baby sitting ontop of some clouds with four angels surrounding it. The baby was naked except for a red sash. And the angels were surrounded by clouds. There were pillars along the walls that looked like ancient greeck pillars. And all that was just the main hall.

They stopped and handed the bouncer their invitations and were excused. They stopped at the first table and picked out there masks.

Lydia wore a teal dress that showed her back. The dress mached her eyes and her flame-like hair laid over her shoulders. It was curly the way she used to wear it at the beginning of high school. She had on some white heeled pumps and a white pearl necklace. Her mask was silver with teal feathers on it.

Kira wore a lavender dress that draped to the floor. She had her hair pulled up into a bun-like ponytail that held there by a small purple pin. She had on black heels and a barrowed silver necklace with a black diamond on the end. Her mask was black with purple feathers.

They stood close and walked into the ball room. It was the same as the main hall aside from some dark red curtains pulled over the windows. They walked over to a table and sat down.

"These rich people really know how to party." Kira spoke.

"Don't speak too soon." Lydia warned. "Just wait until someone tries to have a conversation with you."

Lydia started to feel someone watching her. Looking around she spotted a tall blonde guy walking toward her and Kira. He stood in front of her in a slate black suit and tie. He bowed and held out his hand for her to take. "Lydia Martin. You look even better than I expected. Don't bother trying to lie, I know that hair anywhere."

"Sam, hi." Lydia stood and hugged him. "This is my best friend Kira. Kira, this is my childhood friend Sam." She introduced the two.

"Uhp, actually it's Samuel now. And what are you two doing sitting over here." He said and continued before they could speak. "Come join us." He took Lydia's hand and led her to a table of his peers.

Thirty minutes into the conversation Lydia was bored and slowly dieing from it. She was zoned out, thinking about where her dad was. Leaning back in her chair she smirked jealously at Kira who had already been rescued from the boring group of rich kids and their conversations.

Kira had been approached by an average guy with very very dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a black tuxedo with a black shirt, a gold tie and a gold mask. He took her hand saying only 'may I have this dance'. And she accepted. She watched them dance and then a light flashed and she saw the way his eyes reflected it and she immediately knew it was Scott.

She looked back to the conversationalists at her table. "So I'm on my yacht playing squash when..." Her attention was cut short by a guy standing behind her. She turned around to look at him. His hair was much like Stiles' but it was a midnight black. He stood just a little taller than Stiles. She couldn't see his eyes through his plain black mask. He was wearing a navy blue tuxedo, with a black shirt, bow tie, and shoes. He smiled at her without showing teeth.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked.

"Sure." She said. Anything to get her away from that table. They walked to the dance floor just asMasquerade byRobosoul started to play. They started to dance while talking.

"So, you come here alone?" He asked.

"Uhm, no, my friends are overthere."

"Oh, they look... fun." He searched for the right word.

She giggled a little. "They really are."

"You have a cute laugh." He shocked her with the comment.

"Thank you." She started to blush. "Is that the only reason you asked me to dance?"

"No, actually I can't stand to see a woman in distress." She was confused. "I could tell you wanted out of that conversation."

"Yea, I was about to go sit with the old people." She made him laugh loudly.

"Yea, there's something about rich people that just makes me wanna punch 'em." She laughed loudly this time.

They kept danceing until it was nearing time to leave. They locked eyes as they were slow dancing, pressed closly together. She could feel his breath starting to give her goosebumps. She was starting to feel wierd. Like she wanted him to kiss her, but at the same time she didn't. His gaze deepend as they started in for a momentumful kiss.

Her eye shot to a guy walking in. His hair was brown and his eyes golden-brown. He was around half a foot taller than she was. He stood awkwardly in his silver tuxedo with a black shirt and no tie. And at that moment even in his black mask, he had 'Stiles' writen all over him. She backed out before the guy could kiss her. "I'm sorry but I can't... I... I just can't." He smiled at her as she took off. Almost running over she stopped in front of the guy in the silver suit. "I knew you were going to be here." She said removing his mask but stopping in her tracks seeing a familiar face that wasn't Stiles. It was a guy from the lacrosse team at their school. "Sorry." She said before replacing his mask.

Turning around she could no longer see anyone she knew. Scott and Kira had dissapeared, the guy she almost kissed as well, and her father never showed up. The silver suited guy still stood in front of her judging her and she couldn't help shed a tear. Everyone here had someone and she had no one. No one at all. She turned and ran out the door.

She exited the building and went to the parking lot stopping in her tracks when she spotted a familiar blue jeep. She walked closer to it but it was empty. She let out a sadend sigh before hearing a voice. "Leaving without saying goodbye?" She turned around and it was the guy in the navy blue suit.

"Listen, I'm sorry but I'm just not re..." She was cut off by his lips smashing against hers. She wanted to object, but it was so good. She wanted to bite, punch, scratch, or kick him, but she couldn't bring herself to. She was shocked at herself, she barely knew him, she didn't even know his name. He deepened and softened the kiss at the same time curressing her cheek. By the end of the kiss she knew everything she needed to know about him and that was enough for her to kiss him again. It wasn't one of thosefind out everything you need to know about a guy with a kiss, no it wasn't that at all. She kissed him until there was an 'ehem' from behind them.

They looked up and saw Scott and Kira behind them. "Are we interupting?" Kira looked at Lydia like she was making a mistake with him.

"No, not at all." Lydia spoke. "Stiles was just about to drive me home." Everyone's eyes widened. They all looked around at each other and then took off their masks.

Stiles smiled appoligeticaly at them all and Kira hugged him before smacking his chest."Where the hell have you been?" Scott smirked knowingly.

"I've been around." He said. "More importantly, how'd you know it was me?"

"I just knew." Lydia smirked.

"Oh come on, I died my hair, I wore shoes to make me taller, I even kept my voice low. How'd you do it?"

"I'll never tell." She smirked.

They stopped talking for a while and Stiles spoke up. "Listen, uh. I'm sorry about what I said."

"Stiles, stop." Lydia said. "It's behind us."

"I'm sorry for making you cry also." He added.

"Stiles... "

"I mean it, and I'll never do it again, I promise you." He leaned in and kissed her but before they could lose there selves in it Scott and Kira interupted.

"Eww." Scott said.

"Get a room." Kira yelled.

"Speaking of." Lydia parted from the kiss. "Are you coming over tonight?"

"Yeah, of course."

"We have a new roommate, too." Kira spoke.

"Yeah, I know. Scott told me."

They all went home and sat in the kitchen reminising one the party. Kira and Lydia changed but Scott and Stiles were still dressed in their party clothes. Lydia was wearing grey shorts and a white tank top and Kira wore deep blue shorts with a small pink t-shirt. Scott and Stiles had removed their jackets that now sat on the back of the girls chairs. Stiles rolled up his sleeves and Scott took his shirt off revealing his black tank top. They were laughing and having fun when they heard footsteps from the staircase. "I hope you guys are talking about me." The person said.

"Stiles, this is our new roommate. New roommate this is Stiles." Scott introduced them and Stiles turned to come face-to-face with a familiar face.

"Stiles!?"

A/N: I got this idea just listening to the song Masquerade by Robosoul.

Thanks to everyone for their support on this story. I think this is my most popular story yet.

Any guessess as to who the new roommate is or who teach he Sheriff woke up with? If you get it right you get a free cookie. I really want a cookie now.

This was a treat to write. I really love the Idea of a Masquerade Ball. Thanks for reading and a new chapter should be up soon. (:


	8. Not One of Us

The four romma... ehem, 'friends' were sitting in the living room watching a movie. It took a while to find which movie to watch but eventually they took a vote. Lydia wanted to watch the Notebook. She absolutely adored that movie. Scott wanted to watch Wolves. Stiles wanted to watch Star Wars. And Kira wanted to watch IP Man. After realising there was no way any of them would watch Star Wars with him Stiles settled forWolves. They started to cozy up as the pre-trailers played. They got their snacks and drinks and Kira even grabbed a comforter from her room. Scott and Kira sat on the loveseat and Stiles and Lydia sat on the couch. They were really close but not touching.

Lydia sat forward and reached to the coffee table for a pack of Chips Ahoy and a can of spray cheese. She leaned back and caught a glymps of Stiles scowling at her combination. "What?" She smiled.

"That looks absolutely desgusting." He nodded at the cookies and cheese.

"Have you ever tried it?"

"No." He had a look of disgust plastered on his features.

"Well then how would you know?"

"Because I have an awesome intuition." He poked the side of his head.

"Yeah right." She opened the cookies and covered one in cheese before taking a small bite. Even when eating something totally unethical in the dark she made sure to do so with class. He smirked at that and her eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"Nothing." He smirked knowingly.

"What?" She asked again.

"Nothing." His grin got wider.

She looked away as she prepared another cheese-covered cookie.

"Ughh." He exclaimed and she turned her head to him at lightning speed.

"Do you know you have a cavity?" She asked him.

"I do?" His eyes widened a little.

"Yeah, I think it's in the back, lemme see?" He opened his mouth as wide as he could and she started surveying his teeth.

"Do you see anything?" He asked and opened it back.

"Yeah I think it's right..." She tossed a cookie in his mouth before he could close it making him almost choke when she covered his mouth so he couldn't spit it out. He tried to shake her hand away but it wouldn't budge no matter how much he moved. It was almost like a machanical-bull ride. After about twenty seconds he had no choice but to start chewing. She let go of his mouth when she heard the cookie crunch between his teeth. His eyes widened at the taste. "See." She grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, you were right." He smirked. Stiles looked down at her and realised that due to all of their goofing around that just accurd he was now laying back on the couch and she was leaning completely against him. They stared for a moment. Feeling each other's breath just an inch from a kiss. Her eyes lit like seawater in the summertime and he couldn't wait anymore. He moved toward her for a kiss but was interupted.

"Hey guys." Came a voice from behind them. It was their new roommate. Stiles and Lydia slowly moved to sit normal again and then came the new roommate jumping over the back of the couch and plopping down between Stiles and Lydia. He put his arm around the two of them and smiled at Stiles.

"What's up, Theo." Came a less than pleased Stiles.

Stiles looked to Scott and Kira who were fully engolfed into eachother. The movie had started a while ago but no one had been paying attention. But now that Theo had ruined Stiles and Lydia's moods they had no choice but to pay attention. Scott and Kira made out through the entire movie while Lydia and Stiles kept exchanging looks. When it was over Lydia didn't speak, instead she just stood up and went upstairs. Stiles watched her intently with disapointment. "Hey, you hittin' that?" Theo elbowed him.

"What, I uhm... I don't know what you mean." Stiles looked at him annoyedly.

"I mean, is that your woman."

"Oh, I guess so."

"Which is it, yes or you guess."

"Yeah, dude."

"Oh, yeah, that-a-boy." He patted Stiles' back. Stiles stood up and looked at Scott and Kira again but they were still making out, he looked at the screen to see the credits rolling by and with that he walked out the door.

When Stiles made it back to the motel he looked at the room and sighed. "Back into reality." He spoke to himself.

He went to the bathroom to turn on the shower and then started to strip of his clothes. Once in his underwear he grabbed his phone and turned on some music. My Songs Know What You Did In the Dark (Light Em Up) by Fall Out Boystarted playing just as the warm water touched his body. He basked in the sensation that was the water. It had started to get cold out and he couldn't seem to get warm enough inside that motel room. He used soap and a towel to scrub away the entire day, mostly because he didn't want to remember it, or at least just the last part. The part where Theo Raeken had ruined Lydia and his night.

Hey, where the hell did that guy even come from. The last time Stiles had seen him was in fourth grade, when he was being driven from school, by the police.

His thoughts were interupted when the song went off and there was knocking at his door. He got out of the shower and wrapped himself in a towel. The knocking continued until he reached the door. Turning it slowly and yanking it open he found Lydia standing outside in a tan trench coat. She looked like she was freezing.

"What are you doing here so late?" He asked with concern. He stepped aside and let her in closing the door and locking it.

"I couldn't end the night like I did." She said walking to the bed, turning on her heels, and then plopping down on it. "Sorry, if I disturbed you."

"No, you didn't..."

"I'm pretty sure I disturbed you." She took off her jacket.

"Really, and how can you be so sure?" He rose an eyebrow.

"Because you're wrapped in a towel and covered in soap." She smirked.

"Oh, yeah, right so I should probably go finish my shower, but make yourself at home... what's mine is yours." He said walking back to the bathroom.

By now the songMisery Business byParamore was finishing up. He felt a warm hand on his back and turned to Lydia. They became face-to-face, their foreheads linked, their noses half an inch apart, and their mouths twice that. Stiles silently thanked God that he didn't eat any onions today.

"Hi." She breathed.

"Hi." He breathed back.

"So you're about to um, take a shower huh?" Their words came out slow.

"Yeah, that's uh, that's the plan."

"Can I join you?" She asked.

"Well, I'm sorry but you can't." He said. This whole time they're an inch from a kiss. "Unless, you get rid of these pesky clothes." He smirked as the song Silly Boyby The Blue Van came on.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He helped her take off her shirt and tossing it to the side. They rushed to get her clothes off and when they finished, she stood naked, completely confident with her body. He stared at her at first and then she walked up to him. She tucked her index finger into the towel that was wrapped around his waist. She leaned upward and kissed him. It was the type that created fire in the belly. The type of fire you can't find anywhere else. The kind that made both of them quiver when she pulled away and with the quick swipe of the finger she made his towel fall to the floor.

She smiled while grabbing ahold of him member and walking Stiles into the shower that hadn't stopped running in a while. She closed her eyes and sighed when the water hit her back. She let him go while her body adjusted to the warmth of the shower. She turned her back to him as she began to run her hands up and down herself. Her hair began to get wet and stick to her back.

He walked up behind her and wrapper his arms around her shoulders while gently kissing her neck. Her lip quivered and her knees buckled symbolising that he found the right spot. When he realised it he took his time on in, making sure to tease at it and make her whine.

She turned her head just enough to kiss. Then he slowly pressed her against the wall and then she could feel how happy he was. She turned around and their hands found eachother intertwining their fingers. He held her hands against the wall as he attacked the spot on her neck again. He sucked on it and she nearly fell.

"Not...fair." She said in between breaths.

He kissed her to shut her up, their lips pressed together. She openned her mouth just enough for his tongue to sneak in. He let her hands go as they moved to his hair and his hands moved to her ass. He squez soflty getting a gasp/giggle from her. He used his strength to grip her ass and lift her up. She wrapped her legs around him and then they slipped and the tub went splash sending water everywhere. Stiles had landed on his back and Lydia was on top of him.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" She asked concerned.

He openned his eyes and began to laugh.

"Oh you asshole." She scolded him with a smile. She smacked his chest before getting up. He got up slowly and followed her into the next room. She stopped in front of the bed and turned around with a smirk. Stiles walked over and she grabbed his member again pulling him down ontop of her. This time she stroked it, getting the exact reaction that she wanted.

Lydia might seem all sweet and innocent at times, especialy when you take the time out to get to know her. But when it comes to sex, she still loves to dominate.

Stiles' mouth got wide and he couldn't control his facial expression. She laughed at the face he made, bringing out his competetive edge.

"Funny huh?" He asked retorically and pinned her to the bed. Without releasing her hands he kissed her, then her chin, then her neck, and all the way down to her bellybutton. He slowed down near her vagina where he teased her by hovering just above it, breathing down on it and making her shiver and quake. She felt her stomach heat up with butterflies just waiting for him to do it. She couldn't stop breathing heavily and now he was getting the sounds from her that he wanted. He kept teasing her by kissing ever so lightly above the clitoris until she screamed. Not a banshee scream but loud all the same. He stopped and looked at her.

"Was that an uhm... banshee scream? Is someone dying?" He asked.

"No it wasn't a banshee scream." She looked at him angrily. "But you're killing me with the teasing."

Stiles started to grin happily before someone knocked on the wall. "Hey, keep your prostitute quiet in their, I'm trying to sleep." The guy yelled.

"Sorry!" The two yelled in unison.

Stiles thought for a moment and then went back to what he was doing. He cupped his hands underneath her ass pulling her closer to his face as he licked around her clitoris with the tip of his tongue. Then he flattened his tongue and ran it over her womb before slowly sliding it in. He slid his tongue in and out quickening pace and force over and over until she screamed again but this time her scream started strong and loud and ended small and silent. While she screamed she could feel herself release, letting her fluids fall squirt from her body.

He stepped back and smiled at his work watching her twist and turn her body to the sensative sensation that ran through her.

Stiles thought he had her right where he wanted her when she sat up and began to crawl on her hands and knees across the bed until she was face-to-face with his penis. She moved toward it but diverted her route and kissed the base of his abdomen just above it. He quivered and tried to stand his ground but when she stuck out her tongue and dabbed the tip of him slowly he nearly broke down.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him down onto the bed laying him on his back and continueing her course of action. She touched his rod lightly over and over and occasionaly running the tip of her tongue in a circle around his tip until she could see the pre-cum trying to escape him.

"Come on, Lydia." He whined making her grin.

"What?" She asked inocently.

"I'm gonna catch blue-balls. You're killing me."

"Hmm." She made a thinking face.

"Please, I'll do anything, anything you want." He whined. "Just don't make me take care of myself."

"Fine." She sighed and looked to the floor for her jacket. Finding it she reached into the pocket and pulled out a condom.

"Come prepared, do we?"

"I took it from Scott's stash. He has a lot of them."

"I know right, did you see what's under his bed."

"No, why?"

"Uhp, nevermind." He shook his head.

Lydia took the condom out of the wrapper and proceeded to put it on him. Once done she climbed ontop of him lowering herself slowly onto him. She gasped when it pushed inside her making her fall over ontop of him. He held her as she collected herself without moving an inch. Lydia finally sat back up and began to move, lifting herself slowly and slamming back down as harder and harder. She went on doing that until Stiles flipped them over.

He pinned her to the bed again while pushing in and out of her, thrusting harder, faster, and deeper with every thrust. He kissed and sucked down her neck giving her full body pleasure at the time. He continued on until he could feel himself about to explode and with a final unison yell from them both, he did.

They both laid there underneath the blankets holding each other.

"So uh, are you gonna stay the night?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, I don't see why not." She said snuggling in more.

"You don't have anything to do tommorrow?"

"No, not until the afternoon, anyway. Theo wants to take me to this restaraunt near..."

"No, absolutely not."

"Why?" She giggled. "Aww, are you jealous? Don't worry, you know I'm all yours." She sat up.

"No, I'm not jealous, it's just... just promise me you'll stay away from him."

"Only if you tell me why." She folded her arms across her chest.

"He's... he's dangerous."

"How?"

"Well, the last time I saw him was fourth grade. He was being taken from school. Rumors started to circulate that he'd been imprisoned in a psyciatric hospital. Then I heard he'd gone to prison when he turned eightteen."

"Why prison?"

"He..." Stiles sighed and rubbed his forehead. "He, murdered his own sister." He sighed again.

"He, what. Theo Raeken, our new roommate?"

"Yes him, and I need you to tell everyone to stay away from him, there's no telling what he's liable to do."

"I'm not sure I believe that story."

"It's not a story, it's the truth."

"If that were true, he wouldn't be allowed her." She got out of his bed.

"Lydia, I'm not making this up."

"I can't believe you would do something like this." She was getting dressed now.

"Like what?" He got up too.

"You couldv'e admitted to me that you were jealous, and that you don't like the idea. You didn't have to make up this rediculous story."

"I'm admitting right now. I'm not jealous but I don't want you around him."

"If it's true, why is it just coming out now." She stopped in the middle of putting on her jacket.

"Because I wanted to see if he changed, but he didn't."

"That's not an answer."

"I wanted to tell you all but he was always right there on my shoulder. I'm telling you now, he's a murderer and he's dangerous."

"You know all he ever does is talk about how good of a person you were in fourth grade. He's never said anything bad about you, yet here you are talking down in him."

"Lydia..." He reached for her but she backed away.

"I'll uh, I'll call you later." She said rushing out the door.

"Damn it!" Stiles knocked a lamp to the floor.

He sat down on the bed with his face in his hands until he heard a knock at his door.

When he openned it, it wasn't who he expected it to be. He thought it was Lydia coming back to talk but it was Theo instead. Stiles froze for a moment wondering how long he'd been there but quickly recomposed himself.

"Uh, how'd you know where I live?" Stiles asked.

"Uhm, your Jeep's outside."

"I think I need to get a new car." Stiles muttered to himself. "Uh, whatd'ya want?" Stiles asked.

"Not gonna invite me in?" Theo asked.

"No, what do you want?" Stiles sounded impatient.

"I want us to be buddies again. What happened in fourth grade was an accident and I've spent years feeling like a monster for it."

"You pushed your little sister into a river and watched her freeze to death."

"It was an accident, and I payed my dues. How many accidents have you made?" Theo started to get frustrated.

"None that involved killing anyone."

"You sure about that?" Theo got an ammused grin on his face. "I know about the nogitsune, the question is, do they know. More importantly, does Lydia know."

Stiles' jaw clenched.

"Yeah, that's right. I could break you with a conversation.

Stiles started to get angry. "What the hell do you want?"

"I want to start over. New beginning, clean slate. You and me, we're the same Stiles. And that means neither of us want to pull out any skeletons from the past, so how about this, you keep your mouth shut about me, and I'll do the same for you." Theo patted Stiles' shoulder before walking away.

Stiles slammed the door and went back to sitting on the bed with his face in his hands. He debated for a long while before actually making up his mind. He grabbed his cell and called his dad.

"Hello, Dad? We've got a problem." Stiles said into the phone.


	9. Threatened

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh" Stiles screamed himself awake.

He was cold, sweaty, and afraid. He was definantly afraid, but didn't know what he was afraid of. He couldn't remember the nightmare, he just knew it was something to be afraid of.

He looked around his room but it was too dark to see anything. He wondered why it was so dark and as if on que the moonlight started to shine through the window illuminating the room.

He was in his bedroom, his bedroom in the house that he shared with his four friends. It was exactly the same as it was before he left.

Stiles froze when he heard breathing next to him. He turned his head slowly being sure not to make any sudden moves. Every muscle in his body released from tense mode when he saw that it was Lydia. She was sleeping soundly and he couldn't help but smile at her beauty.

His head snapped forward when he heard his bedroom door squeak open slowly. He squinted into the darkness that stood beyond the doorway. His mind began to run ramped when he saw a pair of fiery red eyes next to a pair of fierce orange ones.

The darkness began to subside and he could finally see that the eyes belonged to his friends.

Scott and Kira stood in the doorway staring at him.

"Scott?" He called "Kira?" No one moved. "You two alright?" He asked.

His mind began running again when neither of them moved.

Stiles slowly stood from his bed and started to walk toward them. The room was deathly still, not a sound to be heard. Not even a breath coming from anyone.

"Hey." Stiles whispered as he touched his friends' shoulders.

The two looked at him quickly and in an instance they grabbed his arms and pinned him to the wall.

"What are you two doing?" He asked but recieved his answer in their actions as they began to claw at his stomach digging their claws into his flesh. Stiles screamed at the top of his lungs wondering why. He looked at their faces watching as they changed further and further from human.

In the midst of all that was happening Lydia hadn't moved. She was still as silent as the night and Stiles had noticed. If he wasn't so caught up in being mauled by his friends he would've noticed the slash across Lydia's throat and the blood dripping from his fingers.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Stiles yelled trying to push them off. "STOOOOOP!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as he used all of his strentgh. He grabbed them both successfully pushing them off and slamming them down to the floor.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh." He screamed himself awake again.

He was back in his normal hotel room lying in bed as sweaty, out of breath, and afraid as the first time he'd woken up tonight.

This time he knew why he was so afraid but hoped he wouldn't need help.

"Stiles, do you think that maybe you feel threatened by Theo, and that's why you don't like him?" Scott asked through the phone.

"Of course I feel threatened by him. He's a threat." Stiles answered.

"So you're jealous."

"Jealous? Scott it has nothing to do with Lydia and I."

"Then what does it have to do with?"

"The fact that he's a dangerous psychopath, who would have no problem killing one of us."

"Stiles, I doubt he wants to kill anyone."

Stiles sighed in frustration before pulling the phone away from his ear and looking for something to hit. When he didn't find anything to hit he grabbed the closest thing to him (which was a take-out menu) and balled it up in an attempt to let out his frustrations.

"Is he there now?" Stiles asked putting the phone back up to his ear.

"Uh, yeah." Scott looked into the kitchen from his spot in the living room.

Theo was in the kitchen making a sandwhich.

"Okay just... just look at him Scott. You cannot tell me that he doesn't seem evil to you."

Scott took a moment to look at Theo, watching his every motion, listening to his vitals, smelling his emotions.

"You know what Stiles, I'm starting to see it." Scott suggested.

"You are?" Stiles asked feeling hopeful.

"Yeah, he just put pickles and barbeque on the same sandwhich."

Stiles' face fell hopeless again. "Wow..." He said.

"I'm sorry Stiles, but he seems like a really awesome guy."

"Yeah, but if..." Stiles was cut off by a beeping coming from his phone.

He pulled the phone back to see who was calling.

"Alright, Scott my dad's calling."

"Alright, I'll just meet you at practice later."

"Yea." Stiles said before switching calls.

"Dad, what have you got?" Stiles asked.

"Nothing." His dad said flatly.

"Nothing? Nothing as in not a thing?"

"Stiles, I only know the one."

"But he's supposed to be at Eichen."

"Nope, shows here that Theo was released from Eichen, his dad signed him out."

"Alright thanks dad."

"Hey, listen. You're not in Beacon Hills anymore. You can't keep trying to find supernatural cases in everything. It's time you live your life." The Sheriff said.

"I know, it's just, there's something about this. I know there's a reason he's here, I can feel it."

"Just... try and have fun in college, but not too much fun."

"Yeah, I know. Talk to you later, dad." Stiles hung up.

'I know I'm right about this, I always am.' Stiles thought to himself as he walked into the bathroom to pee. He stopped in his tracks as he looked in the mirror, immediately feeling fearfull again. Now he knew he needed help.

He pulled out his phone and called a number. The phone rang twice before he got an answer.

"Hello?" A voice called from the otherside.

"Hello, Malia? It's Stiles." He said.

"I know who it is, what do you want?" She sounded annoyed.

"I need your help." He said flatly.

Malia caught a lump in her throught. She'd hoped she'd never hear those words because they ment something very very bad. She pushed the lump away before answering. "Where are you?"

"Do you know who it was?" Scott asked Liam over the phone.

"No, they wore these weird suits and masks. And they moved so fast. Derrek said they attacked him too." Liam answered.

"How many were there?"

"Three. There were three. And they killed Hayden right in front of me. Th-they stuck a needle in her neck a-and I tried to help, but I couldn't..." Liam sounded like he was about to cry.

"Hey hey, calm down, it's alright. Alright I'm gonna be back there as soon as I can. Meanwhile you should pack some things and go to Derrek's. You'll be safer together."

"Ok, ok I'm going now."

"Alright talk to you later." Scott hung up and got his keys.

Stiles sat on his bed fiddling with his thumb until he heard a knock on his door.

"Stiles, let me in." Malia called through the door.

Stiles complied with her demand and openned the door. Malia stepped inside with a sour look.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She replied. "So, on the phone, you said..."

"Yeah, I need help."

"Is it what I think it is?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Then it's really bad."

"Yeah." He sat down again.

"Are you positive that it's..."

"Pretty sure."

"How?" She asked.

"I had this nightmare last night. I woke up back in the house, everything was normal until two of my friends started to maul me. I had to scream myself awake."

Malia sat down next to Stiles with her hands on her head. "This is gonna be bad isn't it?"

"Probably." He nodded.

"Okay so what do we do?" She asked. "What do we need?"

"Well basically we need an alpha." Stiles said.

"Easy, your friend, isnt he an alpha?"

"Scott, no, I don't want him involved." Stiles said. "I don't want anyone getting hurt over this."

"What about me? You don't care if I get hurt?" She asked offended.

"No... I mean yea, of course. But we've dealt with it before. I wasn't thinking when I called you. Please just help me keep everyone safe."

Malia looked away to think for a while. "My cousin. My cousin Derrek. He's an alpha."

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure. He lives back home, in Beacon Hills."

"Okay thanks." Stiles said grabbing his jacket and keys.

"Woah, wait. I have to go with you." She said.

"It's too dangerous right now."

"Stiles, you said it yourself; we've dealt with this, we're in it now... together."

"Wow, thanks." He said.

"Besides, if all goes wrong I'll have to kill you anyway." She spoke non-chalantly.

Stiles sighed. "Good start." He said.

There was another knock on the door and Stiles openned it. Scott came in looking nervous.

"Scott?" Stiles asked. "What's wrong?"

"I'm trying to figure out how to ask this." Scott said.

"Maybe just say it?" Malia suggested.

"Ok... Ok, alright." Scott said looking up from his hands at Stiles. "So you've dealt with alot... I mean alotof supernatural things, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Stiles looked at Malia then back at Scott.

"I kind of need your help." Scott said.

"With what?" Stiles asked.

"My Beta was attacked. He was on a date with his girlfriend when these three guys grabbed them, they held him down while they stuck a needle in the girls neck. He said her eyes turned completely silver and then she died." Scott said.

"What can Stiles do?" Malia asked.

"I need to figure out who they are then I can figure out how to beat them."

"Sorry Scott, I can't help you now."

"Why not?" He asked.

"I'm having some personal issues."

"What kind of issues? Is it about Lydia?"

"No, it's about me, I gotta leave for a while."

"Stiles I'm trying to save lives."

"So am I, Scott." He said making Scott blink rapidly in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked.

"Hhhuuuhhhhh." Malia sighed. "You call yourself an alpha?" She looked at Scott.

"What?"

"Can you not smell it?" She asked.

Scott stopped and focused on the smells coming from Stiles. Anxiety, Fear, but above all something bad. "You're dying?" Scott asked.

"Sorta." Stiles answered.

Stiles lead Scott and Malia to the bathroom where they stopped in front of the mirror. The two creatures looked back and fourth from Stiles to his reflection in the mirror.

Stiles' reflection looked scary. It's hair was completely black as aposed to his normal brown. It's eyes were completely black as aposed to his normal hazel color. Around It's eyes where dark and it had darkness spreading through it's veins.

"It's called a nogitsune or Void Stiles. Eventually It's gonna take over me and I'll lose control of myself."

"How do you know all this?" Scott asked.

"Because it's happened before." Malia said.

"And how bad was it before?" Scott asked.

"I killed alot of people." Stiles said.

"And how do we stop it?"

"Last time Malia's dad Peter seperated us..."

"Seperated?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, there were two of me. He bit Void Stiles and killed him."

"How?"

"A nogitsune's a dark fox spirit." Stiles started.

"And you can't be a fox and a wolf." Malia finished.

"So can't I do it?" Scott asked.

"No, it's still inside me. You can only seperate us after it takes over, and if you bite me now I'll die."

"Okay so how will I seperate you?"

"You have to go into his mind." Malia said.

"How?" Scott asked.

"Oh, my goodness." Malia sighed. "We'll just have Derrek do it."

"Derrek Hale?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, why?" Malia asked.

"Because I just got a text from him." Scott pulled out his phone.

Derrek: Braeden said they're called the Dread Doctors. They have a book.

Scott: Has anyone read it?

Derrek: No, she's at the library getting it now.

Scott: Okay good. How's Liam?

Derrek: Annoying, you'd better get here fast.

Scott: Yeah on my way there now.

"Let's go." Scott said.

Stiles openned his door and was surprised to see Lydia standing there about to knock. Kira stood next to her just as surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked.

"We wanna help." Kira said.

"Uh, how do you... I mean... help with what?" Scott asked.

"You guys called us" Lydia said.

"No we didn't." Stiles said.

"Yes... you called me and asked us to come help."

"The only person I called was Malia."

"We can't just stand around and talk about this. We need to leave." Malia interupted.

"Alright, we'll take Lydia and Kira home, then we'll head out." Stiles said.

"No, we're friends, and we're gonna help." Kira said stubbornly.

"No, it's way too dangerous, we don't want anyone getting hurt." Scott said.

"Then why's she going?" She pointed to Malia.

"I... don't really know." Scott turned around.

"Me? I'm the last resort."

"What last resort?" Scott asked with his eyebrows furrowing.

"If all else fails... she has to kill me." Stiles said trying not to look anyone in the eye.

Everyone stood silent for a moment.

"What does that mean?" Lydia whispered. She walked over and stood directly in front of Stiles. "What does that mean?"

Stiles closed his eyes tightly before taking her hand and walking her to the bathroom. "Look." He pointed to the mirror.

She looked at his reflection and nearly cried. "What's going on?" She asked quietly.

"I'm dying..."

"So if we don't get it out it'll kill him?" Kira asked. Scott and Malia had just explained it to her.

"No, it'll take control and kill others..." Scott said.

"Alot of others." Stiles added.

"And then it'll kill him." Malia spoke.

They were all in Stiles' Jeep. Stiles was driving, Scott sat passenger and the girls were in back.

"So what's the plan?" Kira asked.

"I may need something to stay awake." Stiles said.

"Like what?"

"Anything."

"We'll find something at the next gas station we find." Scott said.

Around the two hour mark they finally found a gas station. While Scott, Kira, and Malia went inside to get gas, and anything that would keep stiles awake, he himself climbed in back to talk with Lydia. She hadn't spoken since they got into the truck.

She was staring at the window intently, like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Hey, Lyds." He spoke softly, almost a whisper as he took her hand in his. She didn't speak, she just took a deep visible breathe. He looked at her chest rise and fall but she still wouldn't look at him. "Lydia I..." He took a breath as he looked toward the store to see if his friends were coming yet. When the doors didn't move he turned back to her. "I love you." He pushed the words out before he could change his mind. She finally turned her head, eyes wide and tears streamed down her face. He had never said that, neither of them had.

Scott gave the cashier forty bucks for gas. While the girls walked around picking up things.

"Hey, what about coffee. That would keep him awake right?" Kira asked pointing to the coffee machine.

Scott shrugged but Malia answered. "No. He doesn't drink coffee."

"Now that you mention it, I've never seen him drinking coffee." Scott said.

"Me either." Kira added.

"It doesn't keep him up. The warmth of it usually makes him even more sleepy." Malia said.

Scott turned to look out the window and spotted something on the rack just underneath it. "Hey!" He calls in a eurika moment. "What about this?" He lifted up a bottle of energy supplement.

"Worth a shot." Malia said.

Scott grabbed the entire display setting it on the counter. "I'll take all of these too."

"Do you mean that?" Lydia asked, her cracking voice almost a whisper.

"Yeah, for a while now. I was just too scared to say it, but seeing as I might die before this trip is over... I had to tell you." He answered.

More tears began to spill over her eyelids. "I love you too." She began to sob.

"Then why are you crying?" He asked, wiping away an eyelash from her cheek.

She took a moment to answer. "I uhm... when you said you might die I... I tried to picture life without you but.. but I couldn't..." She gulped. " so I tried to picture life before you but... but It's like, life didn't exist before I met you. Like my brain doesn't wanna remember a time when you weren't here. I litteraly can't imagine life without you." She began to sob.

"And you wont have to."

"How can you be so optomistic right now? There's something inside you trying to take control." She ran her hand along his cheek.

"Because I've been through this before, last time it was only Malia, Peter, and Me. But this time I have alot more help, I have you." He stared into her teary eyes, forming tears himself. "And I have only faith. Because this time... I have something to fight for."

"We have something to fight for." Lydia said before kissing him.

The couple flinched at the sound of the Jeep's door squeeking open. Scott climbed in holding a plastic bag bulging with bottles of Five Hour Energy.

"What's this?" Stiles asked.

"Something to keep you awake." Scott said.

Lydia hesitantly looked to Malia. She didn't want to ask but she had to. "Hey." She whispered so Stiles wouldn't hear.

"What?" Malia asked.

"Is this... I mean, you've known Stiles longer than me and... he seems like he's holding back and... just tell me. Is this going to be as bad as I think?"

"I'm not afraid of anything, I mean anything." Malia starts.

"Yeah, I can tell." Lydia said less than pleased.

"But the thought of this being half as bad as last time..." Malia glanced at Stiles. "That scares the shit out of me."

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long and I hope you guys don't hate me too much. I'll try my best to get these out quicker for you guys.

This is Silent_Overkill thank you and goodnight. (Takes a bow)


	10. Home Sweet Home

'Welcome to Beacon Hills.' A sign introduced the Jeep to the city.

The newly-risen sun was shining heavily through the truck's windows. Stretching across the sleeping faces. Birds could be heard chirping all around.

The only people awake inside were Stiles who was still driving, and Kira who's turn it was to be awake with him (not like she would mind).

"So... this is the fabled Beacon Hills." Kira spoke a question as a statement.

"Yup." Stiles answered.

"How does it feel being back?"

"It's like a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. Thinking about all the bad things that happened here, the things my friends and I prevented, the things we caused. It feels like I can't escape it, like no matter where I go, no matter how far, I just end up back here."

"Stiles, I'm sure that's not the case." Kira prepared to console him until he spoke again.

"It also feels like I'm coming home. No matter how bad things got, I still have alot of good memories here." He smiled a little making her smile.

"We're here." Scott spoke grogily from the back seat. He looked around. Lydia and Malia on either side each with a head leaning on his shoulders. He slowly leaned them off so that they were against the back windows before stretching and releasing a yawn.

"Yup." Stiles said.

"Where are we going first?" Scott asked.

"I need to go home first." Stiles said.

"Alright."

The Jeep slowly came to a halt. Looking at the house he had grown up in Stiles couldn't help but smile. His dad's police cruiser sat in the driveway. Stiles climbed out followed one-by-one by his friends.

Everyone looked at the house. Stiles and Malia both thinking back on the wonderful memories thay had, as apposed to one profoundly painful memory; the day they broke up.

The other three had never seen the place and weren't really sure what to expect when they stepped inside.

Stiles went for the lock with his keys, unlocking the door and letting it swing open.

"What the hell?" Was the first sound to come from inside. The sherriff stepped into view wearing only shorts and a cup of steaming coffee in his hand. He froze at the sight of his son and nearly dropped his mug. "Stiles!" He called with wide eyes. Fear, anger, shoke all resided in his voice.

"Oh Mr. Officer." Hummed a light and heavenly voice. A woman came into view wearing only John's buttonned work shirt. She stepped behind the Sheriff and wrapped her arms around him. They couldn't see her face but they could make out long black curly hair.

Everyone watched frozen solid as she stood on her toes and placed a kiss on his neck. That's when they saw her face, and that's when it got wierd.

"Mom?" Scott called and she looked up at the speed of light.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed covering herself and running away.

Everyone's eyes fell to Scott but he didn't move.

"Dear God." The Sheriff complained. "Stiles, what the hell are you doing here?"

Stiles looked like he didn't know what to say, or what had happened. "Uhm... it's a long story."

Scott sat on the couch avoiding making eye contact with Mellisa. She was doing pretty much the same thing.

The others were in the kitchen.

Scott decided to swallow his pride and push the awkward feeling away. "So you two are..."

"Yeah, Scott." She nodded. "John and I have been dating."

"Is he... does he treat you nice?" He asked.

"Put it this way Scott. Besides you, no man has ever treated me better."

"Really?" He asked with a smile even though he already knew the answer.

"Yes." She stood to get closer before kneeling in front of him. "Scotty." She placed her hands on his cheeks to lift his head to her. "John is the first man I've dated since your father and... I'm having a really great time with him. I just... I really like him..."

"I get it mom." He took her hands. "I'm not mad, or wierded out, or embarrassed. I'm glad you found someone.. it was just surprising that it was Stiles' dad that's all."

"Yea, well I guess I have a weakness for men in law enforcement." She smiled.

"Okay, now that's a conversation I don't wanna have." He joked.

Her face turned serious all of a sudden. "Why the hell aren't you in school?" She asked.

"Uhm... it's a long story."

"So, how are things going between you two?" John asked Stiles and Lydia.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked looking back and fourth between his dad and Lydia.

"I mean, when you called me saying how much you screwed up; I could hear it in your voice when you said her name. And now that you're here, I can see it in your body language. Both of you." He smiled and they blushed.

"Things are good." Lydia said.

Scott and Mellisa walked in and Scott instinctively reached for Kira's hand.

"And what's this here?" Mellisa asked them.

"Oh," Realization struck Scott. "Mom, this is Kira, Kira, this is my mom. She's my girlfriend." He smiled.

"Girlfriend huh? I hope that doesn't affect your grades." She said more a question.

"No, I still do good in school." Scott said redening a little making Kira snicker.

"And how about you?" She turned a stern motherly glare to Kira making her stop laughing and look surprised at her. "How are your grades?"

"I.. uh.. my gr.. th-they're good." Kira stuttered.

"Okay." Mellisa let up. "Nice to meet you, Kira."

Scott looked at his phone. "Stiles, we have to go."

"Alright, I just need to get something." He stood and headed up to his room. When he left he had taken most of his stuff but he left a few things. He walked over to his bed and reached underneath it. His hand patted around on the carpet until he found a shoe box. He pulled the box out and openned it just as Malia appeared behind him.

"I didn't know you still had those?" She asked scaring him shitless.

He fumbled with the box for a second before setting it down and calming his heart. Once calm he turned around.

"I hoped I'd never need them again."

"So did I."

He reached into the box pulling out a bottle of pills before tucking it into his pocket.

"Let's go." He said.

They all left in Stiles' Jeep headed for Derek's loft. It didn't take long to get there. Scott practically ran inside.

"Scott, if you were bringing company you couldv'e told me." Came Derek's voice as they slid the door open.

"You've met." Scott said almost rudely as he ran past Derek and up the spiral staircase.

He found Liam sitting in the quiet. Eyes red and puffy, dried tears on his face.

"Hey." Scott said standing stiffly.

Liam looked up at him. Trying to look strong but failing as tears ran. Scott rushed in and hugged him. The beta cried silently.

"Sup." Stiles nodded at Derek.

"Hi." Derek showed his teeth but sounded irritated already.

"Derek, don't start being a dick." Malia said.

He grumbled and looked away.

"Where's Scott?" Braeden asked from the couch startling everyone except Derek.

"He's up with Liam." Derek said.

"Can we do something?" Liam asked sniffling a little. "Is there a way to bring her back?"

Scott's mind jumped to Allison. He had the same question when she died. All he wanted was more time with her but Deaton had to tell him the truth. That there wasn't a cure for death.

"No... we can't bring her back." He stood up, his words leaving Liam hopeless. "But there is something we can do." Liam looked up, a glimmer of hope filling his eyes. "We can make them pay. We can't bring Hayden back... but we can avenge her. So at this point there are only two things to do. You can either sit here, and keep crying, or you can collect yourself, we can go out there, and we can give 'em hell."

Liam stood up, feeling his blood boil. An odd feeling ran through his body like a jolt of electricity. He didn't know why, maybe it's the fact that Scott's his alpha, it may just be his words. But for some reason, Liam wasn't sad anymore. He didn't want to grieve, he didn't want to cry. He wanted payback. "Let's give 'em hell."


	11. Best Laid Plans

"Read." Malia said doubtfully. "That's the plan?"

"Yea, because we don't know anything about them. So right now 'read' is the only plan we have." Scott said.

Lydia picked up the book. "So is there something in particular we're looking for?" She flipped through it.

"Anything that seems important."

"Hey, look at the last place this book was before it came here to Beacon Hills." Kira called, reading the book history.

"Our school." Scott said after reading it himself.

"That's a little..." Stiles began.

"This book is dedicated to Dr. Gabriel Valack." Lydia read.

Stiles' head shot up. "What? Who?"

"It says it.. in the book." She offered it to him.

Stiles clumsily took it and read the line for himself.

"Valack. I know that name."

"How?" Scott asked, furrowed eyebrows highlighting his confusion.

"I've met him, once. In Eichen House."

"Isn't that the guy with three eyes?" Braeden asked.

"Yeah, he used to work there until he tried trepination on himself. Now he's a patient. They say if you look into his third eye you'll go mad."

"That sounds so gross." Kira visibly greened.

"We obviously have to talk to him." Derek said. "Find out what he knows about them."

"Wait, what is Eichen House?" Lydia asked.

"I'd like to know too." Kira spoke.

Stiles wrenched his fingers nervously. "It's... a psychiatric hospital." He said.

"You were in a psychiatric hospital?" Kira asked.

"It was the first time this all happened. I kept blacking out and eventually I hurt people... alot of people." Stiles began. He wasn't going to go into detail because he knew the more they knew, the less they'd like him.

"You mean the bomb in the police station?" Derek asked.

Stiles looked at him exasperatedly but Malia answered. "Yes, and that serial killer Barrow, that electricuted some girl to death and killed himself in the process, that coach that got shot with an arrow, and more." Malia didn't seem to care about how Stiles felt about all of this.

The room grew uncomfortably quiet for a beat too long. It stayed quiet until it was awkward and then continued until no one could even hear themselves breath. Stiles felt a weight growing on his chest, the same weight that came everytime he thought of what happened, and he would do anything to get it off. But he couldn't, he was stuck with the memories of it all forever. The look on Coach Finstock's face when the arrow penetrated his stomach, arriving late to the substation and finding Heather burned over seventy-five percent of her body, the scene at the sherriff's station when the bomb exploded leaving a splintered mess of limbs and wood, they were all forever etched into his mind like a carving in a tree-trunk. He couldn't forget, so he tried to create better memories that would last just as long.

"Is all of that true?" Lydia asked finally letting some sound into the room.

Stiles nodded silently, his eyes stuck on the floor. "I have more blood on my hands than anyone." His voice was almost a whisper.

"Void did those things, not you." Scott spoke firmly, his true alpha spirit beginning to surface. "I've known you for some months, and you're aren't capable of those things."

"You don't understand, Scott. Those things that I did... that he did with my body... I saw everything... I couldn't look away, I couldn't close my eyes. And the worst of it is that some part of me liked it. The feeling of being stronger than everyone else around me... I felt powerful doing all of those things."

"Do you want to feel that again?" Scott asked.

"Wha-what?" Stiles was confused.

"Do you want that? Him in control of your body, making you feel powerfull and trapped all at the same time, the numerous lives in danger because of it all?"

"Of course not, Scott. I'd never want that."

"Then use it. Let that fear determinate you. Use the fact that you never want any of that to happen to keep you from letting it happen."

The room grew quiet once again, this time less awkward. Stiles played the words over and over in his mind and decided to liten. Everyone else looked at each other and then Kira spoke.

"How exactly do we get into Eichen House?" She asked.

"Deaton might know something." Scott spoke.

"Who?" Stiles asked.

It was easy for Scott to forget that they all hadn't known each other their entire lives.

"He's my old boss."

"And kind of the pack's unofficial advisor." Liam finished.

"So how will he get us in?" Kira asked.

"Well, he went in to talk to Valack before. He looked into the third eye and..."

"What?" Stiles asked excited to hear about this now. "Did he go insane?"

"Just long enough to find a solution to our problem."

"How did he get inside?" Lydia asked.

"He knows a guy on the inside."

"Okay so call him." Braeden spoke.

Scott called and got Deaton to help. The older man called his contact in Eichen House and the guy agreed to let them see Valack, but only as a favor to Deaton who would then owe him one.

Now they Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and Kira were walking into Eichen house.

"Please empty your pockets into the bin." The orderly spoke from behind the front desk.

They all complied. An older man came walking in. He didn't dress like an orderly, he wore dress pants and a buttoned shirt and he carried about a thousand keys on his hip.

"Follow me, if you will." He spoke.

The four followed the man, no one speaking a word until they reached a locked gate in the basement.

"You didn't think you were all going, did you?" Asked the man.

"It's mountain ash, isn't it?" Scott deduced.

"Everywhere, but heavily concentrated down here." He swiped a keycard and the gate openned. "Valack's cell is the last one at the end of the hall." He said as he held the gate open for Stiles and Lydia to proceed through.

They had to pass by numerous creepy creatures. They had never seen anything like it and if they never saw it again, it would be too soon.

They reached Valack's cell and found him sitting cross-legged on the floor. His eyes were closed and he wore a bandage wrapped around his cranuim.

"Mr. Stilinski. If you were going to be bringing guests, you could've called." He spoke with his eyes closed. He opened them and looked directly at Lydia. "Hello Lydia."

"How do you know my name?" She asked.

"I can see everything." He removed the bandage and revealed his third eye.

"Lydia, whatever you do don't look directly at it." Stiles warned.

"I also knew your grandmother." He grinned. "She was a patient here. A banshee, like you."

Lydia was frozen speechlessly. She never knew her grandmother at all and now she finds out she was a banshee.

"Louraine and I had quite the romance. At least until I did this to myself." He pointed at his head. "She didn't quite understand my fascination in it all."

"In what all?" Lydia asked ignoring Stiles' warnings.

"The supernatural. I was born with a gift. When I sleep I see the future, but only ever a brief moment of the future. As I got older I began to learn more about the supernatural world around me. I met lauraine and we became so close that we told each other about our... gifts. I was a psycologist here at the time and when I learned of trepination I became intruiged with it. The more I learned about it the more sense it made. After I did it on myself I could see everything, but my over seeers found out and locked me away."

"Why was my grandmother here?" Lydia stepped closer. Stiles reached for her arm but she snatched away.

"She died here." He said. "She commited suicide. The voices became too much and she ended it."

"No, my grandmother wouldn't do that. She'd never just take her own life." Lydia looked down as she tried to think.

"Your father knew me as well." Lydia looked up from the floor. "Now that is a story worth telling. Would you like to here it." Stiles picked up on what was happening and spoke before Lydia could.

"You're stalling." Stiles stated, turning his head mockingly. "Why are you stalling?"

"Don't you have a question for me?" He asked.

Stiles debated for a moment. "What do you know about the dread doctors?"

"Nothing." He stated simply.

"There's a book about them with your name in it. Why?"

"I don't know anything about a book."

"Yes you do!" Stiles yelled impatiently as his palms slammed against the glass and the lights began to flicker.

"What was that?" Lydia asked thinking it might have had something to do with Stiles' outburst.

"I don't know." He looked down at his hands.

"Have you read the book?" Valack asked seeming to be in a rush now. "Have you put it together? Come on Stiles, you're supposed to be the brains, or what was it that they called you? The Sherlock Holmes of Beacon Hills ?" He mocked. "Did you bother checking the history of the book before checking it out?" Valack asked.

Stiles pondered the words. The history of the book. Then his mind flashed to what Scott had said earlier.

The book was from their school.

"It's a trap." He looked around. "Lydia, it's a tr..." Before he could finish the lights exploded in the ceiling.

A few minutes earlier.

Kira paced the floor. She was worried. Stiles and Lydia, the only two people they knew who couldn't protect themselves were alone in the closed unit of an insane asylum.

"Hey." Scott whispered and took her hand into his, stopping her nervous pace. "Everything's gonna be okay. They're a great team."

"I know but they can't protect themselves like we can." She countered.

"They don't need to protect themselves. They'll protect each other." He said.

"Right." She breathed out. "You're right."

Scott nodded in agreement. It was silent for a moment until she spoke again.

"So I guess that's why you're the true alpha." She smiled. "You always know the right thing to do, the right thing to say."

"I usually have no Idea what I'm doing." He admitted with a smile. "I think it's more along the lines that I try my best to do what's right."

"You have to have something to do with your own successes or you'd just be a lucky wolf." She shrugged.

"That's definantly it, luck. Things just fall into place for me sometimes."

"Do you think luck'll be on our side this time?" She asked.

He shook his head, a grim look residing on his face. "Luck wont be enough this time."

"Well can we at least hope?"

"Yeah, yeah I think we need that the most." He sighed as the lights began to flicker. "Did you see that?" He walked toward the light.

"No, but I'm seeing this." Kira spoke.

Scott turned to find her surrounded by electricty. He took a step toward her and was thrown back by the electricty.

"Scott!" She called.

The electricity only grew. Surging further knocking out lights and burning the walls and floor. Soon it became too much for her and she passed out but it didn't stop, it kept happening and things were only about to get worst. Scott looked toward the door and spotted a tall person in an all brown leather suit and mask. He looked as creepy as creepy gets and Scott had no desire to fight this thing. He took a deep breath preparing himself for the pain he was about to experience.

He scooped Kira into his arms, gritted teeth and bulging muscles and veins showed how much it hurt. He had to turn to heal himself. That only gave him just enough time to make it outside before he burned to death. Luckily for him it all stopped as soon as he made it out.

Scott fell to a kneeling position as he sat her down and her hand slowly slid into his.

"Scott?" She spoke weakly. "What happened?"

"I think..." The alpha stopped to breath. "I think.. it was a trap." As the words left his mouth he found himself being pushed forward as someone barrelled into him. The person was moving fast and soon another followed, and another and another until there were hundreds of people brushing past the two as they rushed out of the gate. It was complete chaos in a matter of minutes. Crazy people mixing with dangerous supernatural creatures. Some were fighting, but most were running and Scott was too exausted to get up and do something about it all, no matter how much he wanted to help. What the hell had happened?

Stiles grabbed Lydia's arm and pulled her into a far corner shielding her with his body as the sparks fell and the chaos began. There was a sound, something like a blaring alarm followed by the sound of metal scratching metal as doors slid.

The cells had openned and now the halls were filled with the most dangerous creatures in Beacon Hills. They funneled through the door trying to get out as fast as possible and it was all clear now.

Stiles was aware that there were a few hours of the recent days in which he didn't remember anything. It was the Nogitsune. Void knew about the Dread Doctors. Void wrote the book and put Valack's name it. Void called Kira and Lydia back in college. He wanted them to bring Kira to Eichen house so that her electricity would conflict with the electrical currents that held the imprisoned creatures in there cells.

Chaos, Strife, Pain.

Hundreds of dangerouse creatures running loose in town. That's an endless supply of the three words.


End file.
